Book 4 Vol 2 AFLW RAW
by Kerica
Summary: Rated M for later chapters:: Vampires, Shape-shifters, and the supernatural, OH MY! Unknown past lives, Mikey's transformation, saving the captured, a Prelude and a wedding? What next?
1. Nightmare Past

_**Author's Note**_: I will be speed-updating at an overwhelming rate for this. Reason why: B4 has THREE VOLUMES. ::sigh:: You have been warned, so no reviews about how fast I'm updating. If you want, it's easy to just save this to your bookmarks and just come back to it when you're ready.

**_Disclaimer_**: see my profile page. It should be there at the bottom somewhere...

Nightmare Past 

It was like she was back in Russia, where her old home had been. Gabriella's birthday was in January so it was still freezing cold. She had told many where she had lived before, but only the Vampires got it. The others had no idea, so were still confused about how she could wear such thin, loose, and flowing clothing in winter. She felt sadness as she looked around at the burned debris. Then time seemed to switch to the beginning of the day before. She walked around among the Roma, watching them set and prepare for her birthday surprise party. They looked at her and grinned, calling her by her name and she even stopped to talk to a couple of them.

She didn't bother wondering how they knew her or anything of the sort. All of her Roma family had even the basic ability of Seeing the Unseen. They could all see ghosts, the golden lines, could tell what other's active or hidden powers were, and could easily tell if someone was a Vampire or just a human who was unnaturally pale. One of their mottos was that no one was normal or had no power at all. They'd only had a few tragedies including rabid Vampires, but they were quickly taken care of by her Grandmother.

One of the worse things about the whole thing was, was that her Nana was head of the village. So now, since she had not been the only survivor, that role fell to her.

Gabriella got to her the largest home in the village and bit her lip before setting her hand on the door and entering.

"Ella! Ella, get out of bed you silly goose," her Nana was saying just as she got into the living room.

There was a thud and Gabriella had to hold her laughter as Ella grumbled, "Nana! What was that for?"

"Ella! It's your birthday," Nana said playfully n the same way, "We have a lot to do today, so get up and get dressed."

"Alright, alright," Ella sighed.

Gabriella smiled as her little self rolled her eyes before laughing lightly. She turned and left the house before her Nana noticed her. Walking around a bit more and helping here and there, she finally went back to the Town Square where she saw some of the other children hanging out and hiding as they waited for Ella. "Heya, pests," she said with a smile as she came up behind them, using her usual greeting.

"AGH!" The kids turned around and looked at each other after looking at her. "What are you doing here?" One of the kids asked with a slight smile, "You're supposed to be that way." He pointed over toward the east side.

"Yeah that's right! It's cheating what you did!" Another kid said folding her arms. "How did you know where we were? We hid our ki and everything!"

"Did you forget? We can see the ones that walk in the night! They don't need ki." Another boy scoffed at her, slapping her arm teasingly.

"I bet you higher yours so she would find us!" The girl said, folding her arms with a pout.

"Well she's here now. No chance of her forgetting that, right?" The boy turned to her with a smile; three teeth of his were missing.

Gabriella laughed and bent down, "Right, but Ella's going to be here any minute. Hide again, silly pests," she ruffled the lead boy's hair, "You want to surprise me screaming happy birthday, don't you?" she smiled. She stood and then remembered something important, "Hey, little ones, about half-way through the feast tonight, go play in the forest. When you hear horses and see wands of fire, hide in the trees and anywhere else. _Don't let them see you_." She ordered them, making her voice change t that specific tone her Nana used when making sure she wouldn't be disobeyed.

"Okay!" The kids said, with a slight smile.

"Why though? If we see danger we're supposed to report it. Your nana would be very mad at us." The girl said frowning.

"Just listen to her! She's not here, remember?" He whispered before looking, "Ah! Hide guys! Ella's coming!" They all scattered again, waiting.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head before time sped up. She remembered it all, the smiles, the laughter, the music and the affection. Then time stopped at the middle of the feast, and she saw her littler self talking to the other children. There hadn't been many kids to begin with, since it was common for mothers to die after giving birth, so many waited to have theirs. Unfortunately there were a couple of the women pregnant when they were slaughtered, but the few kids and a few teens that had been away on their required adventure, survived.

"TAG!" A young girl shouted, touching the little boy that had been standing at the table next to Ella and the toothless leader.

He grinned and placed his cup down and chased after her, "You're not getting away, Vara!"

"You could have tagged them, Renti!" She shouted back as she ran around the table.

The leader gave a grin, "That sounds like a game, do you wanna play? We can go into the forest." He pointed over to the forest, "That way we won't be in the way."

Ella smiled, "No, my friends. I'm required to stay here, but if you wish to go, that's fine with me. Just be careful, Varvara, Aleksey, and Terenti," she laughed.

Aleksey had a pained look on his face, but it slid off easily, "Then I stay too." He said as he watched his two friends run into the forest, Varvara tripping along the way with Terenti laughing at her as ran after him. It looked like he had tagged her back.

"Aleksey," Ella smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go play. I love your loyalty, never change that, but you don't have to give up playing just to stay with me."

He shook his head stubbornly, folding his arms and tossing his head to the side, looking at her using just his eyes, "I don't wanna leave you alone, Ella. It's not right."

Ella pecked the boy on the cheek, "Then will you go and play twice as much for me?" she asked, "I'm choosing to stay here, and I'm not alone. Nana and the others are here if I need them."

Again he looked hurt but reluctantly complied, "Alright Ella, but…" He paused wondering if he should say anything, but then shook his head again. "Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, Aleksey," Ella smiled kindly.

He held out his pinky finger and looked at her seriously, "Promise me that you'll be okay and safe. I have a bad feeling, about leaving you alone, but on my behalf I promise to come back if I sense something amiss okay?" He knew never to get Ella to promise something without promising something on his end.

It was a rule that the village upholder, but it wasn't just to Ella, but to everyone.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she remembered this part. She went to stop her littler self or Aleksey, but she was now blocked from making any contact with anyone. She clawed at the barrier and cried out, but it would let her do nothing.

Ella blinked, frowning at the promise, but laughed and took his pinky firmly with her own. Another part of the promise making was that the person asked to make a promise repeat the requested promise word-for-word, or close to. "I accept your double-edged promise. I swear to you that I'll be okay and safe. I agree that you can come back if you sense something amiss."

Ella smiled and placed a very light and innocent kiss on Aleksey's lips, "But if I yell at you to go back if there is something wrong, will you please do it?" It was just a simple request with no strings, so he could disagree if he wished, but she hoped he would agree.

"I'll go back." He replied, "But when that something is gone, I promise I will return. Just like I said before," He smiled at her, "I hope you have a happy birthday, Ella-Gabri." He kissed her cheek and then her lips before he turned around to chase after his friends that were in the forest.

Gabriella felt tears streaming down her eyes. Why was this happening? She watched as it all skipped to an hour later, and she was forced to watch the horrors happen all over again.

They came. Riding hard and fast along the worn roads. In one hand were a shot-gun and the rains for the horses, and in the other hand was the wands of fire. As they neared, hate and fear-filled shouts came from their throats. They passed the first houses, and the first riders threw their torches onto the roofs and then slung out their shot-guns. Blasts from the shots rang through the air, and the

Roma started falling one by one. No one had time to react to their falling family members, except for surprised expressions maybe, but as more Outsiders ran in, more houses were lit on fire, and more shots rang free.

However, the Outsiders had miscounted a good amount of the Gypsies, so as they paused to re-fill, that's when the attacks from the Roma came. Nana took Ella up in her arms and started running. The heir to the tribe had to survive, though it was Nana's job to help them fight. They ran and ran, screams flowing behind them, but only made it half-way to the forest before Ella's grandmother was shot.

They fell to the ground in a heap, Nana covering her already dead. Blood started to swirl and grow around Ella, and she struggled to breathe but not escape since she knew she would die as well. Her indigo eyes wide with terror as she glanced back toward the forest; horror gripped her heart tighter.

Aleksey was running toward her, about to finish the job that her nana couldn't do. She promised him she'd be okay and he kept his promise, he returned, right when the bad thing happened. He knew he had to get her to safety, the fire torches and the shot-gun rings scared him, but just like the village taught everyone, the men were supposed to be the fighters and the protectors. The women did the magic and the barriers. How the Outsiders got there, he didn't know, but he did know that it was his turn to help her.

"HET! HET ALEKSEY!" Ella screamed at the top of her lungs, "Go back! Go back! Please go back!"

He stopped in his tracks, debating on whether or not he should, but he remembered that he made a promise. Aleksey gave her a sad look before returning to the forest, just like he promised he would, but he stayed close.

Gabriella cried and ran around, trying but was unable to do nothing. She saw the Outsiders had amulets around themselves, which protected them from the Roma attempts to get them to retreat.

Time moved.

Dawn approached and the Outsiders stopped their attacks, instead they were waiting. Waiting for something, Aleksey had moved away from the forest to see if there were any survivors when he saw that the Outsiders weren't waiting. They were watching a solider, a Russian soldier, kill the survivors that were trying to protect their own. Their pleading, their own promises, nothing meant anything. He watched them get killed and realized what would happen to Ella. He ran off to find her.

"Aleksey!" a weak voice called for him.

He ran over towards the voice and smiled in relief to see that Ella was okay, just like she promised. "Ella, we have to stay hidden now." He whispered, "No talking or yelling okay; silent as the trees in winter, right?" He pressed a finger to her lips and looked behind him to see if anything was there. When he was certain he said, "The village is in pieces, the only survivors are you, me, Renti, and Vara." He whispered softly brushing her hair away, "Stay silent as winter…" He heard a crack and fell silent quickly. He covered Ella and her nana with his body so that the person there wouldn't know; hoping it would fool them, at least…to think that there were two, instead of three.

"You can't fool me, little vermin," the soldier smirked and cocked his spear, "I hope you like hell!" he threw it and watched it successfully go through the ones he believed were there. The boy's scream was satisfying since it sounded like two, but he thought that it was the last sound of the old woman. He spit in their direction before turning and walking off.

Ella's eyes widened as she saw the life in Aleksey's eyes begin to fade, "Het, Aleksey, please don't leave me now," she couldn't believe this. Before she had asked him to leave, choosing to be alone, but now that he was leaving for real, she wanted nothing more than to for him to stay. "Please…" she murmured tears flowing.

Gabriella felt her knees buckle and she fell to the bloody ground. Tears flowed faster, and she breathed in as her eyes widened. "No…" she said in unison with Ella. She heard the hoof steps of the horses leaving. "This…isn't happening…" She sensed they were far gone, and so her breath deepened for a scream. "Aleksey…" she and Ella murmured, "Don't…no…" finally she snapped, "ALEKSEY!"

Her scream carried throughout for a good half a mile in her nightmare world, and then all the way into reality as Gabriella was forced awake. Whether by her own will or another's, she wasn't sure yet…

Andrew had stayed awake, and when he heard her screaming, he had decided it was the best time to wake her up. It was strange, to hear a name Ian called him by, fall from her lips. "You were having a nightmare, and I told you I'd wake you up." He stated, looking sheepish.

"…Alek…sey…Aleksey?" Gabriella breathed as she shook violently. She was focusing in on Andrew's face, "Aleksey…you…kept your promise?"

He blinked, "Ian told you that he called me that didn't he?" Andrew gave her a slight smile, "Anyway, half-asleep or not, I told you I'd wake you up, I tend to keep my promises even if it kills me in the end…which is exactly what Rae's goal is I bet you anything." He muttered the last part darkly before looking at her. "Are you okay? The nightmare…do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriella was completely focused now, and she slowly sat up, making Andrew back up, but she followed him, "You keep your promises. Even if it kills you in the end?" she asked him purposely, "Aleksey…you promised me…" she broke off and stared at him, "Will you remember for me?" she wondered seriously.

"Well, in answer to the first question yes. It's the reason why I'm still stuck in the Informers and why I'm stuck helping out with Donnie's brothers… Even if it kills me? I've been so close to death, that's what I started to believe. As for the other part, what do you want me to remember? My past-life or my past?" He asked her seriously.

"The promise you made me. The very last one," Gabriella answered as she leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips, similar to the one she gave Aleksey before he left to go into the forest.

"I believe he/I promised that I would come back." Andrew murmured, he had Ian help him unlock his past-life, but he kept it in a folder. A little folder, but he supposed that since the years gone by and the folder started being chained, he forgot about it. All of it…Her screaming, his past-life name, and the kiss just helped the folder open again.

"Yes," Gabriella smiled gently; kissing him lightly again, "I thought that it was a lost cause, a promise made in vein…" she admitted with a gentle kiss of apology, "But you kept it for me…" she kissed him a little bit harder for thanks.

Andrew just smiled, "Never doubt promises made by anyone. Unless it's Rae, Ellie and Eletric…God knows they're devils." He gently kissed her softly, but broke apart swiftly. "I kept it for you, as much as I would have kept it for a friend. I do like you, Gabriella."

Gabri paused, the abrupt end to his response and his almost-words hitting her like a tone of bricks. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, "You don't get it yet…but that's alright…" she murmured turning around to place her feet on the floor, "It's a little selfish on my side to expect you to. I'm sorry." She went to stand up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything……I'm the one to be sorry." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is…a hell of a…bad time to ask…but would you consider……an outing?"

Gabriella blinked a bit at him and would have just stared at him in shock if Anya hadn't mentally slapped her forehead making her smile instead. They were all itching for a deep kiss, but obviously the man was having a bit of difficulty figuring that out. She just pecked his cheek, "I accept your offer."

He gently touched her chin and brought her into a kiss. He didn't want it to be too deep, since he didn't want to scare her off, but he pressed his lips tight and hard against hers, telling her thanks and pouring the trust he had into it. He wasn't sure if he should say the words 'I love you' when they technically only met. _'I'll say them though…' _He promised to himself, _'That I swear.'_

Gabriella was surprised, but satisfied that he had finally kissed her the way she wanted him to. She responded easily, leaning into his touch and light embrace.

He gently broke away, "Thank you, Gabriella." He murmured. He started combing her hair, feeling the soft texture, "For accepting."

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, smelling his enticing scent. "Ella," she corrected with a smile, but sighed contently, "You're welcome, Andy."

"Ella," He murmured, gently nuzzling her neck and brought her closer to him, just letting time flow.


	2. Reasons Why

Reasons Why

She could feel someone combing her hair, and the heat that was coming from the person was only making her sleepier. However, for some reason, she woke up. Rachel blinked a few times and stared, "You didn't have to stay…" Her voice was a sleepy murmur even though she felt like she was awake, "You coulda left me 'ere."

Raphael smiled softly and kissed her neck, nuzzling that special spot, "It's my job to take care of you, just as you try to for me even though most of the time it doesn't quite work," he chuckled and kissed her again.

She softly moaned, but then smiled as she turned her head and gently caught his lips with hers. It wasn't a deep kiss, but a soft one. "I know," She sighed leaning her forehead against his, "It's hard though to just surrender everything and hope for the best. To let go and just fall……fall and hope someone remembers to catch. It's not easy." She kissed him again and snuggled into his embrace, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I keep trying to take care of you, because that's what I've always done. I take care of people and things, trying so hard not to cause a fight among your family. That's all I do, is cause fights among us, among partners, brothers, sisters… I try not to, it isn't my goal, but I guess……I've been doing that much damage for so long……it's a habit. It's not natural without it." She sighed softly.

Raph smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head, "You wouldn't be mind if it was," he told her with a smirk, "What did you think I did all those years before I met you and that one I did have you? I think the only one I didn't argue with on a daily basis was Master Splinter and Don, unless it was to get the scientist to sleep."

Rachel chuckled softly, "You get along with your brothers now. I don't see you trying to choke Mikey, or fighting with Leo……I kind of did take that spot...he makes me so mad." She huffed, but not out of anger or sadness. "And threatened…" She admitted quietly, doubting that Raphael even heard.

He did hear her, and frowned, "Threatened? How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

Rachel didn't say anything for a while, just lying in his arms trying NOT to think about in every way he threatened her. "I know Master Splinter tells everyone, every day, that by working together we can overcome many things. However, can you honestly picture me and Leo working together? Bria would tell you straight with no lies, that my grudges are the worst to be up against. Cat-like I think she calls them."

Rachel let out a growl that oddly sounded like Ellie's wolf growl when she had gotten mad at Nao (never being there she didn't know). "For the first time ever I feel like doing a real bad joke on him like what High Schoolers do." She said, "And while I appreciate the humor," She added dryly to let him know that she knew he was finding this very amusing, "One of us would kill the other if we worked side by side. I mean…either I'd get irritated with him being too patient, or he's going to get mad at me for waiting for a vision or watching a vision or something! I do admit it isn't her nature to hold a grudge, that's why she has me! Hello! I remember things and I will scratch and bite when needed." She started muttering to herself darkly before she said, "Now I know how you feel when you fought with him."

"Very good," Raphael laughed and kissed her forehead, "I was waiting for you to say that. Now, think about how I felt when we had to do double patrol when the major crime season hit, and I was paired with him," he challenged.

She paused, wondering before she made a face, "I'm going to guess." She wiggled out of his arms and stood up on the bed and did a very whacky pose, "Oh! Forgive me since I was so stupid, but you are the Leader! Never will I doubt you ever again! New found respect!" She did different poses along with her acting, her sarcasm didn't waver.

"I will follow you until the ends of time!" She got on her knees, "If you will allow me to follow, I will give you my life. Use me as a weapon-oh for the love of god." Her sarcasm ended and she rubbed her head since she got a headache from suddenly standing and moving, "This sounds like me talking to Ian."

She looked over at Raphael, "Well? Did any of that ring a bell or did I fail?" Rachel asked.

Raphael laughed, "Yes, that works," he nodded, "But you forgot Fearless Leader," he joked and then pulled her to him as he rolled onto his back and he wrapped her in his arms, pinning her to his chest, "You're not much different from me in the Department of Leo. The only thing that stopped me from hurting him multiple times was the fact that he is my brother and everyone needs him. Though I hate to admit it, I need him, too. I want you to tell me why I think – even if you beat one another to a bloody pulp so bad you can't move – you won't kill him."

"Because my sister would kill me? Ha! Nah, she wouldn't. She'd be very mad, and probably beat me up, but she wouldn't kill me." She shifted herself a little bit better on his chest so she wouldn't fall off either side, even though he was holding on o her tightly. "And probably because of you," She admitted, a little crestfallen. "I mean you'd go after me, be hurt all the time, our relationship will turn abusive after a while, even though I could try and run away…but then where would that leave the kid?" She frowned. "I…I wouldn't really kill him because I just won't be able to period. He is a nice guy – when he's not being a fucking jerk – and he does keep everyone under control." She growled, angry at herself for even saying something nice about him.

"He is leader and he does know the Foot better than anyone." She paused, "He's actually a good source of information, I wonder if I could scrub money off of him just by asking him a random question and make him do all the dirty work." She grinned, "Information Slave, I will not even have to leave the house…sorry that wasn't very funny."

Raph laughed anyway, "It's actually true for the most part," he admitted with a grin.

She laid her head down against his chest, finding his heartbeat, "Seriously though, I wouldn't be able to kill him because he gives me that challenge. He makes me feel threatened and he does make me mad, but I can't deny that he does give me this challenge. The need to prove myself…"

Raphael held her close, "Leo wouldn't kill you because he still needs to earn your forgiveness and he knows that. Also because of Bria, for the same reasons you gave me and possibly more. He's a sucker for not hurting those he cares for, and he's always been a suck-up to everyone. Surprisingly even me on the rare occasion that he needs something from me."

"I don't know if that gives me more grounds to hate him or hit him." Rachel admitted a childish smile playing since she could feel the vibrations of his voice. She sighed, once more playing with Raph's shirt out of boredom, "Needs something? You're kidding. Fearless Jerk Leader actually asked you for something?"

"Oh, I gotta use that one…" Raph chuckled, but grinned, "Hai, he did. Not too long after the first fight, either. He said to try and get you to talk, see what's wrong, and if you would simmer your anger down enough maybe get you to talk to him yourself. He doesn't want to fight you, Rachel. He hates fighting among family members just as much as Donny, but he dislikes seeing you hold back as much as you do."

"I held back for a reason!" Rachel huffed, but then fell silent. She played with his shirt again, but stopped. Her mind whirled. Leo didn't like fighting as much as Donny… "If he hates fighting so much, why is he leader?" She asked, randomly, "When you or Mikey could be it…well…besides all your faults of coarse."

"Because of that exact fact… Leo is level-headed, extremely protective of all of us. He makes the plans just as much as Don, and even if it's perfect he refines it so it's more or less flawless. He's a bit OCD," He made a face at that part that meant 'I didn't say anything'. He moved on quickly, "The rest of us are our own little person, but during missions he makes us whole.

"He helps us on many things. He helps Mikey with his katas and most of the only one who can get the scatter-brained nut to concentrate. He helps Don with his projects since I don't have the patience and Mikey would press the wrong button on _something_…Then he helps me on my motorcycle and when I work out. He also listened to us all for anything and everything."

Rachel cracked a smile about Mikey, since she knew that was all too true. She sighed, "I guess so, but I doubt that he wants to even hear me talk. I'm just going to blow up at him and possibly rant at every single little thing. He'd just shut the door and strut back into his little corner of calmness and peace."

"It'd be ironic as hell if he did though," She admitted, "A leader of ninjas listening to a leader of murderers talk. Do you even realize how badly he must hate me since he found that out? Even now we're in gang territory, there aren't any rules, and everything can happen. It's unstable. Ian may be leader and he's a damn good one at that, so maybe that's why he's tolerant…I don't know anymore."

"I'm surprised, really." Rachel started playing with his shirt again, picking at it, tracing the lines and creases, "That even as he knows these things he's still allowing me to be with you, to be with all of you. Maybe I should just let him apologize, maybe I should just stop be so stubborn and try to talk to him, I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Talking to him would be a good idea, but you both need to apologize, not just Leo," Raphael smiled and ran his fingers through her hair again, "Then we'll go from there."

She let out a growl with a grunt, "Me apologizing for what? He so deserved everything I threw at him!" Her voice went low and it was obvious she was thinking up insults for the leader.

Raph snickered, but shook his head, "Maybe because you think he's selfish? Truth is he deserves to be now and again." He thought for a moment, "It'd just be a good and nice thing in general…a 'just because' thing…It'd make Bria happy…" He paused and then sighed, "You also did step out of line."

Rachel knew the truth all too well, "I guess so…" She murmured, "Maybe…I don't know!" She groaned, "It's not like he's going to say anything about it! Bria I know will just smile and say that I'm forgiven, but dear god! You're brother makes things _hard_ to even _try_ to get a _word_ out." She paused, letting the words sink in all over again. "You are right though. I did step out line."

"I guess I should try, there's no harm in that." Rachel admitted, with a slight frown.

Raphael smiled, "Then just go down and make sure he doesn't get a chance to _try_ and get a _word_ out," he offered, "If you just start talking with that awesome rambling that you do, he'll be to curious to stop you and will listen to every word you say. Trust a man of experience and who knows how his brother works," he smirked.

"I don't ramble, I rant." She muttered her correction in his chest before saying, "Now?"

"Now would probably be best, otherwise you'll forget and never get it right," Raphael grinned at her.

"That's what I was hoping for." She complained softly, "Alright, downstairs I go." She pulled herself away from him before giving him a peak on the lips. "Thanks for listening to me."

Raph pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, lovingly, "Of course," he told her when they pulled apart.

"Now I don't wanna." She said, frowning. Here she was, practically an adult, and she was acting like a little kid given a choice between staying in bed or going to school.

Raph smirked, "Staying in bed is always a good option," he murmured in response to her thoughts, "I'll remind you later, how's that?" he offered as he brought her close again, only a breath away from her mouth.

"Okay," She replied smiling, "Later, that sounds good." She gently leaned in more and gave him a soft passionate kiss.


	3. Denial

Denial

He awoke a few hours later and frowned when he felt Nao's temperature rise. Michelangelo sat up and placed a hand on her forehead, he could tell that her fever that had been mildly weak was now high. His eyes danced across her body, he could tell that her breathing was going to turn into wheezing, her voice possibly gone for a while. Pneumonia maybe? Or was it just a chest cold?

He looked over at the clock to see that it was nearing 5:30. He knew that the Vamps were going to be up, so he knew that he could ask them for what he could do for his love. He didn't know though, what she was allergic to, what would work, what wouldn't, this was mostly Donnie's position, not his.

However, he could tell without even looking that she was only going to get worse if the fever didn't go down. Without a thermometer, he had no idea how high or low the temperature was, but if he had to guess, it was thinking high nineties a hundred point something at the most.

Carefully, Mikey got up and away from the bed. Surely Lese, Nicky or Ian would know what to do, and what would work. He searched for his clothes that were pretty much scattered everywhere. Once he got dressed, he left the room and searched for the Vamps.

He's search lead him down the stairs just to in time to see Ian talking to Ellie about something but they moved towards the kitchen. He quickened his step and landed from the stairs to see his older brother and Rae walking out of their bedroom. Rae looked oddly confused or mad about something and he had a perfect idea of what happened.

Obviously Leo managed to piss her off. Mikey sighed, now he knew that he was going to have to wait until Ian calmed the two down. They were going to fight, he knew that much.

What he wasn't expecting was her mouth to open and start poking his brother rapidly. Her words were like a waterfall and Leonardo just stood there confused. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean that I'm going to suddenly unleash all my powers or become the best fighter. I took practice doing my things and I held them BACK for reasons. I don't care if you dislike it or not, the things I do I do for a reason. You don't always tell us what's going on, so why should I?"

Her poking stopped and her hands were at her hips, "I should be yelling and screaming at you about my sister, and damn right I will. I just wanted to get that part out of the way first." There was some snickering in the back ground, but her glare shot them down. "I won't let you give me reasons to why I should forgive you nor will I let you give me reasons for why I should even bless your so called union, but what I will give you is the benefit of the doubt."

She took a breath and then said, "First of all, I think you're a self-righteous jerk, and a pain not to mention you're always a bit overboard. Let's not forget that there are three or so more leaders in this room and we know how hard it is to lead. Not every plan is perfect and so what? I made mistakes I'm sure you made a few but Jesus, going Emo all over them isn't going to help you!"

Brianna pursed her lips, scratched her cheek, and made no move to comment. She was already trying very hard not to laugh. She loved her sister's rants because they always made excellent points, but was said in such a way you had to be at least amused. She leaned back, waiting to see what else would unfold.

Mikey heard Rae's rant only once and that was when she ranted over the phone. Seeing it in person on the other hand, was a whole another thing. He walked over and stood by Jacob who was watching the scene with amusment. "I'm going to need a translator because I'm not sure if she's trying to make Leo mad or she's trying to say something hidden."

"All of her rants spell out 'I love you, but you need to change/shape-up." Jacob replied. "Other times she's saying something completely different, but that's all the ones I know."

"Ah…" Mikey nodded.

Leo paused, thinking she was done and was about to say something to her, but she managed to cut him off, "I'm not done talking Leonardo Hamato." She snapped, poking him in warning. "Another thing I think you need to somewhat realize is the simple thing that you're NOT perfect, you can NEVER be perfect and it's BETTER that way because then it's not like I'm talking to a freaking robot."

Mikey blinked, his brother a robot? Sure, he had that thought at times, but at other times he just thought that his brother was strong. He admired Raph more though, he supposed, because he was the rebel in the family.

Bria chuckled silently at that little comment. She'd just might use that as a tease another time.

Leonardo blinked as well, a robot? He was about to comment again when Rachel finally snapped, "And do you always have to comment on everything?! Nitpicking at things, trying to see what lies beyond the layers… They all have fangs, some don't use them," At this she glanced at her sister. "And others do, it's true I have a fault of a grudge. I always hold grudged against people I don't like, but you and Bria forgive to much. Not to mention I was just recently informed, back there." She pointed at the room behind her. "That you obviously obsess over things that do NOT need to be obsessed about so I'm supposed to put that to ease, by apologizing that I somehow crossed an invisible line and that your a selfish prick. I'm not sure why I should be apologizing for the second, but I'm just going to randomly just say I'm sorry that's how you are. There." She folded her arms and nodded her head, "Done. Said. Whatever."

Bria bit her lip, shaking with pent up laughter. She coughed a bit, but then started giggling as she saw the 'oops' look on Raphael's face. _'Oh dear…'_ she thought.

Raph felt like he wanted to shrink and hide in a _**deep**_ _dark_ hole.

Leo could tell that some of the things were said combined with the siblings and some were provided from Raphael. He shook his head, snickering a bit. "I'm perfectly amused." He told her lightly, giving a slight glare over at Raphael, "You just dug yourself a deep hole, but you obviously are making your sweetheart shrink into it while you're standing."

She looked blank. "Come again?" She asked, frowning.

Never mind." Leo said, waving it aside. "While I appreciate the rant and having you point out all my flaws and watching you point your own, I suppose you're saying we're even." He smirked as he watched her get ruffled like a cat. "Chill Rae," He said, "I know you possibly spent a whole hour or so trying NOT to come out here and rant away at me, but I have to ask, where the hell you thought I was a robot from? That just threw me off."

Bria laughed heartily at that, images popping in her mind again. She blushed at the stares she got. She couldn't help it!

"You were about to turn into one." Rachel said, folding her arms, "In my theory anyway." He raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "……would it help to say that most of my rants are obviously random and never thought-out?"

"No wonder Raph looks like he could shrink and die." Leo smirked, "I obsesses over things that I don't need to be obsessed with huh?"

"It's the truth! Recently informed, but very obvious… You clean your swords too! How could I not see it?! Raph did and he's your brother!"

Mikey started laughing, poor Raph.

"I clean the swords yes." He frowned, "But I do that because I don't want them dulled. You clean your gun."

"Not often." She admitted. "And this isn't the point of the conversation!"

"Then why was it stated?" Leo pointed out. "The Emoness I can assure you I don't do."

"That's what all the emo boys and girls say. I'm not Emo this I'm not Emo that."

Brianna nudged Leo, "Maybe I can help with that a bit...Remember after Mikey was taken? In the Battle Shell…"

"Me beating myself up about him being taken isn't emo," Leo frowned.

"Sweetheart, yes," Rachel frowned. "It is."

"Alright then, let's switch to a different topic. I won't go into the insults because I have a few that go up your alley."

"Bring it on." Rachel said, sarcastically.

Leo ignored her. "You obviously were trying to apologize, but girl, you suck at it."

"I know that's why I rant. It makes things so much easier and most people would be confused by the randomness but I guess Fearless Leader is also Fearless Observer and had to actually nit-pick at it. Damn." Rachel sighed.

Bria laughed again, "Let's go back to the OCD, since that's a bit less of a 'I kill you' topic…"

Everyone looked over at Raphael who obviously was the one that implanted that on her mind. Leo raised an eyebrow, "That is a good topic to point out on. I'm NOT OCD."

"Says you," Rae muttered.

"Just because Raph told you don't mean you have to believe him." Leo pointed out to her.

"Oh hell no! You got my sister, and I'm proud of you for trying, but you are so not getting me!" Rachel said quickly. "You won't get me on your side."

Leo blinked until she said the last part. "I wasn't going to try to get you on my side. Merely pointing out that you don't have to believe him. I'm not OCD and I'm not even close to it."

"Yes you are!" Rachel groaned. "Your plans are near flawless and you hardly make mistakes and when you do or when something go out of schedule or something, you beat yourself up! You always do! It's the OCD Routine of Leonardo!" She cried out, "Even my sis agrees!"

"The OCD Routine of Leonardo…I love it," Brianna giggled, "Anyway, Leo, I lived with an OCD grandmother all my life. I admit I'm even a bit OCD when it comes to certain things. You, Leo, have major OCD."

He frowned, "I doubt it."

"Alright then, here's a test." She walked right up to him, gave him a hug and then a kiss. "I bet you anything that you're going to take a shower after that." She jumped out his arms grinning. She had kissed him on the cheek and he started rubbing there. "See!?"

Bria covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, "That was random but perfect," she told her sister. She then licked her thumb and rubbed where Rachel had pecked him. She grinned when he swatted her hand away and she kept trying to wipe it. He leaned away but she followed easily, and then when he grabbed her thumb she just used her fingers. When that hand was of no use she then used her other hand.

Nearly the whole Fireside gang roared with laughter as they watched Leo trying to get Bria to stop trying to get him with the trick. "I'm not OCD." He kept trying to persuade, but the whole proof was right there.

Mikey had to hold onto the wall to stop from falling. "Dude, you're gonna get slimed." That only made Leo a little bit more frantic.

Raphael used his arm to cover his eyes as he bowed his head and groaned. He was the one who did this to his brother and thought for sure Leo was going to get after him for it later.

Bria laughed as the two of them fell off the cough and she fortunately landed on top of him. He grabbed her other hand, but she just licked her lips so they were really wet and then planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Rachel decided to leave the lovebirds alone and jumped to his side, "I feel bad for Leo now." She said with a grin, "He got slimed! I got my revenge! We're all happy!"

"Was that your plan from the start?" Nicky was beet-red from trying to hide his laughter. The poor ninja already was tortured enough.

"No, but it worked out."

Leonardo groaned, trying to push her off at the same time rubbing his cheek on his shoulder. Now he might need a shower, but it was Bria…Bria was his Lifebonded, maybe he shouldn't…but then again Rae kissed him…

"Admit it!" Brianna laughed, "You're OCD! Say it!" she grinned at his inner battle, "I'll plant one on the other cheek if you don't!"

Those words were like a cue to start up a chant. Nearly everyone was screaming 'Say it! Say it!' Leo was growling, he wasn't going to do it without a fight, but he knew Bria was going to do it again, if she managed once she could manage again, "Alright fine! OCD!" He groaned. He never gave up this easy, but it was Bria.

"Yay!" Bria laughed and placed a sweet apologetic kiss on his lips, "Told ya," she grinned.

"I know," Leo sighed.


	4. Illness is Never Good

If you don't know what Utrams are, watch the 2003 series people…

Illness is Never Good

Rachel was frowning and then said randomly, "Now I feel bad."

"About?" Nicky looked over at her.

"If they have kids, I feel bad for them."

"Because of the dad?"

"Yes! He gave them OCD!"

"I don't know if that's how it works," Leo called over to them, "but I'm so glad I have such a supportive family." He was sarcastic on the last part, but it was directed to his brothers and his sister in law. He knew Bria would support him no matter what.

"Gomen, Leo," Raph could only say.

Bria blushed but slid off of Leo so he could sit up, "Who's up for some more _light_ training before dinner for the humans?" she asked using the dinner quote from Twilight.

"I'm up for it." Leo agreed.

Rachel shook her head, "I just woke up, and my energy levels are still down. Sorry…" She gave a sheepish smile, "Maybe tonight or so."

Mikey carefully caught Ian while everyone was discussing about how light the training was going to be and whether or not the wards would be needed. Once Ian told him where the medical supplies were, he left the living room to go up to see Lese and get them from her, since it was in their room and she would have more training, seeing how she used to be a nurse from Ian's exact wording.

He walked up the stairs until he reached the fourth floor. It was the only floor the vampires had to themselves. He found the last door to his left and knocked on it. "Just a second!" He blinked, he hardly ever heard Lese talk, since Ian did it for her and for himself. He supposed there was a rule or something. She opened the door and he had to bit his cheek to keep his mouth from dropping. She still wore her eighteenth century style clothing, but this dress was a nice shade of orange and red. It accented her complexion nicely as well as makes her hair glow with an angelic sort of tone.

"Hello, Michelangelo." She looked surprised to see him there, "Is there something you need?"

"Um, Ian told me I could get some medical supplies for Nao here." Mikey admitted to her. "And you can call me Mikey, everyone calls me that." She gave him a smile and he felt his nervousness go away. She was a vampire, an old one at that, but she was a kind person.

"What's wrong with Nao?" She asked as she moved away from the door, "Please, come in." She gestured. "I'm getting very used to the Modern age."

He smiled, "It's easy to get swept up in…uh……"

She laughed, "No need to be shy, I may be old and a vampire, but you don't always have to go around showing respect to me, I'm just a woman, nothing more or less."

Mikey just nodded, she was a very modest sort of person it looked like. Everything was clean, besides a few things here and there, he could see the double coffin that was open, and he snapped himself out of it when she repeated her question about Nao. "Breathing and fever," He replied, "I think she has a chest cold."

"She has asthma does she not?" Lese asked, looking over at him. He nodded and she rummaged through before turning to him, "Chest colds have no cure, but there are ways to ease them so make it easier. A bath is always nice and welcomed, as well as this." She pressed him a small candle, "It's unscented, but it has a vapor in it to sooth the chest. As for the fever," She walked back over to her cabinet to find something. She came back and pushed a liquid, "Made from the juices of some of the rarest herbs to find. Do not worry, using a washcloth that's been soaked with cold water will also help, but this is better if you can't find a spare."

"I suppose you don't like modern medicine do you?" Michelangelo grinned.

"No." Lese agreed. "I believe that they are……not the kinds that most could use. It only makes some things worse. Anyway, make sure the liquid is used sparingly. Just two drops in some water once in the morning and once at night. I'm sure she will only need it twice."

"Thank you." Mikey said with a smile. "Don't be a stranger, Lese. You have things to say too."

"I always speak through my husband when times and occasions call for it." Lese said with a smile, "I will not speak aloud unless I need to, that is a promise. Now then, hurry and bring those to Nao. I'm sure she's wondering where you are."

Mikey nodded and left the room, going back to his to give Nao the supplies needed.

Nao was just slipping her borrowed robe on when the newly human ninja came through the door. Her eyes had been dull and unfocused, as well as a pale shade of grey with a tint of blue left in them. However, they brightened a bit and some more blue filled them when she saw him, "Mikey," her voice was raspy so she coughed to clear it, "Where were you?" she asked.

"Getting some things from Lese, look." He sat down on the bed and carefully spread out the new goodies, "She gave a candle that has a vapor in it to clear your chest, and then she gave me a liquid to break your fever with."

"Nice," She smiled, "I'll have to thank her later. I'll light the candle tonight, and let's see…" Nao glanced about the room and spotted her bad which she had just tossed in a random corner. She went over to it and picked out a white cloth bandana, "We can go downstairs and get the water to soak this with, and then I'll just tie this on so it doesn't slip off."

"You should just stay and rest," Mikey told her, with a slight frown. "It's not good for you if you walk around."

"I will rest, but not up here isolated from everyone else. I'll be happier to sit on my butt and do nothing if I'm at least with the others," Nao compromised.

"Alright," Mikey admitted. "That works."

"Arigato," Nao smiled at him and tightened her robe tighter before getting her slippers on, "Please help me down the stairs," she requested, "I can walk on a flat surface, but I'm not so sure about down-hill steps."

"Here's an easier idea." He gently walked over to her and carefully picked her up bridal-style. "Now you're not moving around and your resting. You kept your promise." He grinned, knowing that she knew that he was teasing her.

Nao blushed hotly and pursed her lips, "Fine then," she said and kissed his cheek lightly, "Arigato."

"Anytime, babe, anytime," Mikey smiled. He walked down the stairs and sat her down on the couch and sat down next to her, they didn't to say very much since everyone was either at training or making something to eat. "Did Kimiko ever rant at people when she was upset?" He asked randomly.

"Plenty of times, but if she was really upset she's start out with a slap or a light punch. If she was /pissed/ then she's nearly break your jaw," Nao rubbed hers lightly.

"Interesting," Mikey murmured, "I'm guessing that she got mad at you once? When you first met or something…?"

Nao nodded, "Mm-hmm sure did. I don't remember what I did, though…"

"Random bad day I bet." Mikey grinned before saying randomly, "Rae ranted out Leo and called him an Emo OCD Robot, in summery."

"Kimi didn't…rant that badly…I hope…because nearly everyone died laughing at Rae's...poor girl." Mikey had to bite his lower lip. He still couldn't picture his older brother as a robot. No matter how many times he tried, but the OCD Robot thing made more sense. "Have you…heard from your guys yet like Ryuu and Atsushi or anyone?" Changing topics randomly was his specialty.

Nao giggled, "One, yes she did, but when she ranted you wanted to shrink and hide instead of laugh. She was a powerful speaker when she was angry." She scratched the back of her neck, "Two, no I haven't. I know they're alright, though. I honestly told them to go back to Japan sometime before Thanksgiving. They're of no service to me here and can d much more back home."

"Daaaamn," Mikey blinked before placing an arm around her, comforting, "I'm glad that their okay and their back home though."

"Tell me, Angelo...do you think of Japan as home? If so, why?" Nao asked curiously.

"Isn't that where they're from?" Mikey asked back, "If you're asking me if I think of it as a home, then yes, I do. Why? Because Master Splinter talks about it so often, that I want to see it for myself; I mean look at the castle! There's almost nothing in that place that isn't from Japan, and I wouldn't mind being there, seeing it in person."

"What about staying there? Forever-wise?" Nao laid her head on his shoulder, "With a home of your own, magnificent scenery everywhere you go, with a very spiritual, honorable, and loving atmosphere. Instead of this hellish one here in this world right now, with all its evil and still-active Foot Clan?"

"I wouldn't mind. I'll miss my brothers and I'll miss my sister-in-laws, but I don't wanna be here forever you know? I mean New York is a good place to be, but being here forever? No. I don't think I would be able to last." He smiled at her.

Nao smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly, "Would you mind…going to live there with me once this War is over?"

"I'll live with you." He smiled as he gently brought her closer to him so he could kiss her cheek and then her lips sweetly, "Once the war is over."

"Arigato, Michael-kun," Nao murmured and placed her head on his shoulder once again.

Illness was never good, but this one seemed to be bringing her closer to Mikey since he was doing everything he could to help her. Though she wanted to just lean on him for support instead of burden him completely, he willingly picked her up off her feet and carrier her. Like Archangel Michael, he was fighting her battle for and with her, and like an Angel he guarded her and protected her.

"Michelangelo suits you well," she whispered softly.

"Heh, thanks." Mikey said with a grin, "Nao's a beautiful name for you as well."

Nao shook her head, a smile gracing her lips as memories long forgotten came to her mind.

---

She saw a 5-year-old, looking at herself in a high-tech mirror with her eyes metallic-looking as they swirled with bright green, teal, and blue. Her hair flowed to her ankles and she playfully shook it about with a huge bright grin plastered on her face. Pink creatures flying on silver disks came calling 'I found you!' as they whirled around the corner. The little girl gasped and giggled playfully as the creatures she knew as Utrams chased after her.

She ran and zigzagged through and around the machines. A huge teleporter-thing was there in the middle, and she seemed to try and avoid it, but a run-away platform mover ran into her and ran her straight at it as a light appeared in the middle of the teleport. Horrified cries of 'Akiko!', 'Amaya!' followed after her.

She was finally dumped onto the teleport. She glanced back up, trying to get her hair out of the way so she could see. However, because she could do anything, she saw flashes of light through the strands. 'Divan?!' she called desperately, 'Divan!'

'Don't worry, Nao Akai, you'll be alright! Mikadzuki will guide you!' Divan called to her before she was flashed away.

She remembered not remembering. Everything was dark and blank for her except for her knowledge of Japanese and her ability to speak it perfectly. She heard voices, saw fire light, and then people like her. They asked her questions. She had no home, was lost, and then they requested her name. She tilted her head and said, 'Nao Akai…' Last name? She glanced to the side and in the sky she saw the crescent moon. 'Mikadzuki…' As far as they knew, no one else had that same last name. No one knew of a Nao, Mikadzuki Akai Nao.

She was alone.

She was put into a random family that was willing to take her in, and then shortly after was when she met Kimiko and her adventures began.

She remembered now. Nao was her second name, her alias. Her given name was actually…

---

Nao shook her head, a smile gracing her lips, "Akiko Amaya," she corrected, "That is my Real Name." As she also remembered, the reason Divan had given 'Nao' to her was so no one could control her. Akiko Amaya, said together, could be used against her in dangerous ways.

He blinked, surprised. "You remembered." Michelangelo said lightly. "I wonder why Ian didn't know your real name, but your past life name……anyway…I'm glad that you remembered it, I'll remember it too. It's a gorgeous name." He grinned at her.

Nao grinned back, "Arigato," she said and kissed him before resting against him. If anyone, she could trust Mikey with her name.


	5. Birthday Outing

Birthday Outing

Gabriella giggled as she felt the nervousness of Andrew who was outside her door. He screams had stopped, much to Ian's, Ellie's, and her own relief. Though, there nightmares still occurred. She figured they would take a while to disappear, but more good dreams had been able to make their way through to her.

She had been getting a lot more sleep lately and was feeling more rambunctious and happy. To the other's surprise and happiness, she had also started laughing and joking more. Matt had taken her out on a shopping spree the day before as an early secret birthday present, and had made the unfortunate mistake of making her try on jeans. The poor cross-dressing girl had learned quickly not to give her un-movable clothes.

Not to mention her training had improved. She was faster, stronger, and had been able to successfully use her magic without harming anyone on accident. She had no element except her Time, which she had also mastered so it no longer backfired on her.

Gabriella smiled as she clipped her garnet pendant around her neck. She secured her autumn orange and aqua bandana and then clipped her garnet cluster brooch on her black and red shawl she had tied around her hips to accent her terra-cotta orange gypsy skirt. She put her boots on just in time to hear Andrew starting to tap his feet rhythmically in both boredom and extreme nervousness.

"I'm here, Andy," she laughed as she moved the silver bead veil out of her way. The wall had finally been able to be taken down a several days ago once she was secure about it.

Andrew stared at the woman for a while, looking at her clothing and the way it looked on her. He wasn't an expert on fashion unlike some cross-dresser he knew and wouldn't speak of, but even from his own inexperience, he knew exactly what compliment she was, "Absolutely stunning." He told her with a slight grin and gently pecked her on the cheek, "You look lovely." His eyes caught the garnet necklace that she wore, but he could only blink. He recognized it, but he didn't know where.

Gabri smiled happily, "Thank you. You look great as well," she moved enough so the light caught the pendant and made it glow and catch his reflection in the stone.

He frowned when he saw a little boy that looked nothing like him stare right back at him, his grin was wide and child-like with only three teeth missing. He blinked, was that what his past life looked like? What Aleksey looked like or was it just his imagination?

Gabriella blinked and caught where he was looking. She fingered the pendant with another smile, "What's catching your eye?" she asked pointedly.

"Where did you get the necklace?" He asked finally, the reflection was bugging him a bit. Who was it? Aleksey? Him? No it couldn't be him, it was downright illogical.

Gabri smiled, "You," she held the pendant up and flipped it around. On the back was etched

"_4 Ur Love 4ever,_

_Aleksey"_

Something was clicking in his mind, but for some reason no memory was coming up. He sighed, but then smiled, "Childishly romantic. Aleksey must have liked you a lot. How old was he when he gave it to you, and how old were you?" He was trying to figure everything out, just by asking questions. It worked for Don, so it could work for him. Even though so far, it _wasn't_.

"Two years before the Slaughter, so I was around 5," Gabriella mused. It was also easier to talk of that day, "You have always been older than me by three, so around 8. A 'Grown Up' by everyone else's standers." She rubbed her finger over the stone tenderly, "To give me something at that age with the way we were raised was a huge thing."

"Strange…" Andrew murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "If it's such a big deal, then why don't I remember? I really should ask Ian for more sessions for unlocking my past life. He says it's going to get dangerous, holding so many memories, but I really do want to know." He looked at her, "It'd make things easier for conversation at least. You won't be bothered with questions as I'm doing now."

"Questions are just as important," Gabri pointed out, "And I like to be asked things." She took his hand, "Let's head downstairs for current time, though" she suggested with a giggle.

"Just one question before we do," Andrew said quickly holding a hand up, "Today's your birthday right?"

Gabriella paused abruptly. She frowned, "I don't remember telling you anything about when my birthday was…" she said sullenly.

"I think it's a memory, or an unconscious memory." He stated with a slight smile, "Don't worry I won't say anything about it if you want it to be kept secret." He handed her a small boxed shape present. "Even if you don't want a birthday present, consider this a 'just because' thing."

Gabri tilted her head and took the box, "It doesn't need to be a secret. I'm sure Mattie told the others by now, anyway, I just was thinking that you weren't remembering anything because it wasn't just a bad day for me…" she shook her head and undid the bow and wrapping.

"Nah, Matt didn't." Andrew said, "Or at least, I don't think he did. I'd know the minute I hear Rae and Ellie bang away at the kitchen……heh, it's like we never left to begin with. Anyway, I hope you like the present. I knew you like dragons, and thought this a good gift. Especially since you like orange…"

Gabriella opened the lid and took out the sunset-colored dragon statue on a waterfall stand. "Oh!" she grinned and then gave Andy an enthusiastic one-armed hug, "It's perfect! Thank you so much!"

Something started clicking in his mind, like a puzzle that was being placed together, but it wasn't……wasn't showing any memories. He frowned, maybe if he stopped thinking about it something would happen. "I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile, "I honestly really had no idea, but I managed to find it. The shop-lady was a very nice reference of ideas."

Gabri laughed and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, I'm gonna put it in my room real quick," she grinned and bounded off through the door. Just as swiftly she came back after placing it on her nightstand. "You did a great job," she praised and then wrapped her arms around one of his, grinning like a little kid, "You're the best, Aleksey."

Andrew hugged her back and said, "I'm glad you think so, Ella. Really," He gently pulled away, "I would have asked you out on a date or something, but I…didn't know how you would respond to it."

"I say yes!" Gabri laughed and pulled him towards the stairs, "I agree, please? It'd be nice to go out and away from here for a while."

"Alright," Andrew said with a slight smile. "It isn't good to stay around. Especially when you have two kids, names I will not say, that will just cause mischief and all around chaos and leave it up to me and Don to try to calm everyone down."

Gabriella giggled and laced her fingers with his as she led him downstairs, "It also gives me time to tell you more about yourself," she pointed out.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Matt was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She eyed the hand holding and raised an eyebrow, "Somebody's going to have some fun." She grinned happily, "You are such the ladies man Andy."

"Shut up, Matt." Andrew closed his eyes and suppresses a wince. It was true that half of his interns were more or less Fangirls and some patients (straight and non-straight) hit on him, but he played the oblivious card. However when it came to Bria and now Ella, he made sure to pay attention and not cause any misunderstandings.

"Do you want me to hit you like I did yesterday?" Gabriella threatened Matt and frowned at feeling Andy's discomfort.

"Oh come on," Matt did a slight pout. "Are you ever going to let live that down, because I so didn't come here for you to suddenly go ninja on me or anything of the sort? Although, darling, you should have told me before and not after."

"Whatever," Gabri rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you're obviously here to either tease us or to tell us something, and I know you so just spill it." Andrew sighed, rubbing his forehead. He remembered when he called them demons, but now……he wanted so badly to call him a devil. Matt was torturing him and he was sure it was on purpose.

"Ellie and I got you something, Gabriella." She placed a hand on her hip, "Come to the kitchen before you leave." She turned on her heel and left, laughing lightly.

Gabri raised an eyebrow but sighed, "Grab your coat, Andy, I'll meet you at the door," she told him before following after Matt.

"Oh!" Ellie turned to see her friend and Matt walk in. "Hey Gabri, going out?" She asked, her hands were holding a bowl and a spoon. She was obviously baking something for Gabri.

Gabriella giggled and swiped a bit of batter on her finger before sticking it in her mouth, "Yesh," she answered with a grin.

"Well, hang on." She placed the bowl down and walked over to the counter and handed her a nicely wrapped up box, "Here. Open it whenever you want. I'm going to be stuck in the kitchen all day with this loser," She glared over at Matt that just waved. "So, I won't be able to give it to you any other time, and I also don't know when you'll be back."

"Thank you," Gabri took it and decided to open it now. She grinned and took out a silver anklet made up of bells, "Awesome! New jingles!" she placed the box down and knelt to put the anklet on, "Thanks so much, Ellie!"

"No problem." Ellie laughed.

"What about me?" Matt pouted.

"It's not like we have mind powers Matt, you do it." Ellie replied as she went back to her bowl and spoon, grinning lightly.

Matt rolled her eyes before handing her a box, "Just before you say 'I have this already, see' and point it out to me, allow me to say that there are something called pairs." She handed it to her. "Have fun okay kid?

Gabri laughed and took it, "Thanks, Mattie," she pecked the girl on the cheek before opening the box. She laughed loudly before kneeling down again, "Awesomely cool!" she stood and bounced up and down, making the anklets jingle-jangle. She hugged the two, "You're both awesome!"

"I'm glad." The two girls said together at the same time. "Take care of Andy okay?" Matt said lightly to her. "And have fun, just don't over do it." She winked.

"No worries," Gabriella assured her and then turned back around, "Thanks again!" she called as she bounced out of the kitchen. She grinned at Andy who was waiting by the door like she asked, "Heya, you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing the girls gave you two new gifts to add to your attire." He nodded to the ankle bracelets, "They look great on you."

"Definitely! I love any anklet, but bells or strung-coins are my favorite," She told him, "Well, let's get going," she waited for him to put on his jacket before she laced her fingers with his. They exited the base and she placed her other hand over his heart, "Let's see if you can guess where I want to go first."

"Well…someplace with traditional music and dancing……and…" He was feeling something trying to click, but either the piece was turned around or it was too big, because he didn't feel it click, nor did he see a picture. "That's all I know…" he said crestfallen, the piece wanted to click it was so obvious, but why didn't it?

Gabri smiled sympathetically, "Good. It's in Central Park near one of the more isolated lakes where they're not able to be found except for curious travelers that won't WANT (in a good way) to tell anyone else by the time they leave." She kissed him lightly, "You'll figure it out, Aleksey," she promised and then added, "_The Tigers' Tavern_ is what Terenti, Varvara, and I call our place."


	6. Memories

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ for those of you who like to figure out real-life time, I advise you not to in this chapter…I did it because that's how I am, and so everything's messed up for ages and times.

JUST GO WITH THE FLOW

Memories

"So you go there often?" Andrew asked lightly, "Did they help you leave Russia?" He frowned, Tigers' Tavern wasn't ringing any bells, but the names were doing the clicking thing when he saw just a slight blurred picture of two people in his mind. He couldn't tell who they were or anything, but he had a feeling he'd recognize them when he saw them.

"Not so much anymore since I got more involved with the War," Gabriella admitted, "Bit it's a great place. Come on, let's grab a taxi and once we're in Central Park we'll walk. How's that?"

"Alright," Andrew agreed, with a slight smile.

Gabri grinned and took his hand tightly before leading him to a good busy street, just enjoying the silence and feeling of comfort and safety with him. They waved down a taxi and after getting inside and telling the driver where-to, she pushed the button for the black window to go up so they wouldn't be heard as they were taken to their destination. "Now would be a good time for you to ask me questions, since Varvara and Terenti will probably keep us busy and will ask you a few questions of their own, mostly 'do you remembers'…"

He paused, thinking. There were many questions to ask, but what was the point in asking? The two that were going to be asking if he remembered anything, would possibly do a clicking. "Were they friends?" he asked finally, the blurry picture that he was seeing, the feeling he knew them; he just wanted to know who they were.

"Oh, they're such 'friends' Enti hit on Varva, and Varva flirted back. They're married now," Gabriella laughed.

"Really?" He wasn't really surprised. Andrew supposed that somewhere in his past-life he just figured it would happen sooner or later. "Took them awhile, didn't it?" He asked, "Or did they marry right away?"

"Let me answer an earlier question first, since we're skipping around…Did they help me get out of Russia?" Gabri smiled, "Answer is yes and no. They themselves didn't, but Enti's older brother did since he was a major traveler and had excellent connections here in New York."

She leaned back against the seat, "Terenti was almost 15, and Varvara was 13, nearing 14. Those were the legal times in our village where young ladies and gentlemen could marry." She smiled, "They wanted so badly to marry, so even though I wanted to leave, I stayed. So answer is yes they did. We had several people break away from the main and live in their own way over the years, so they had had Mikhail do the vows while the Wanderers watched as required witnesses. Then all four of us came here," she finished.

"I see." Andrew nodded, "And what were the Wanderers? People that travel?"

"I don't know," Gabri answered sadly.

"Oh," Andrew frowned and looked down. "Did they have a kid, Vara and Renti?"

"Yes, an awesome son named Adrian," Gabri smiled happily, "Varva had him when she was 18. He's somewhere around 19 or 20 now. I think he chose to be a lawyer…"

"You're kidding!" Andrew was positively shocked, "Adrian Kozolv?"

Gabriella shifted so she could look at Andy with surprise, "Yes, his last name is Kozolv," she answered blinking.

"I know him from college; he was top student for a year, maybe even more. I only knew him for that long since it was my last year there." He explained, "He really was an outstanding person, and a nice guy as well."

Gabriella grinned, "Still is. He chose to be what he is because of people always going after him and his parents."

"That explains why he was always so kind to everyone and defended others." Andrew murmured to himself, "He didn't like anyone to be the same. He got a few bad licks in college though, because of the way he dressed and the way he was. I feel for him."

"Well, he'll be at the Tavern later tonight. You can talk to him if you want," Gabri smiled, "I'm sure Vara will get me to dance anyway around that time."

"It'd be good to catch up even though we barely met." Andrew agreed, "So you like to dance too?"

"Didn't Ellie tell you?" Gabriella blinked. She grinned anyway, "Just to clarify first, even though I'm a Roma I'm not a belly-dancer. Ellie will back me up on saying that I can dance to and make almost any song's beat into a gypsy dance."

"I don't know how to dance belly-dancing and you didn't look like that type." Andrew told her, "I will like to watch your dance though."

"Alright," Gabri smiled and glanced out the window. She pressed the button again, "Driver, we can get off here at the gate," she told him and then handed him a good amount of money.

They got out, and Andrew held open the door for her until she was all the way. Once she was, he shut the door and followed her, "I have to admit, I don't know if Varvara or Terenti will even recognize Aleksey in me."

"Oh, sweet, they will. They've clung to the old ways more than I have. My vision has blurred since I joined the society fully, even if it was through Ian. That's why _I_ didn't recognize you, but _they_ sure will. Only difference is your eyes…"

"My eyes?" Andrew blinked wonderingly, "What's the difference? The color?"

"Yes," Gabri smiled, "They used to be a rich buttery brown."

"And now they're a black color." Andrew stated simply, "Not a bad thing I guess."

"Yes, but it's harder to see the life inside them, the fun and the laughter," Gabriella furrowed her brows, "They brighten to a dark brown or lighter depending on how happy you are," she murmured softly.

He gently stopped them and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a real deep kiss, but a soft one, "What about when I'm in love?" He murmured, not caring if it was the right word or not to use. "What color are they then?" He gently kissed her a bit deeper, before pulling her away.

Gabri blinked slowly, trying to gain back her focus. She locked eyes with him, and gave a sharp intake of breath. They had been a dark chocolate color, but now as more butter was poured into them she watched, mesmerized, as they lightened brighter and brighter, "Just a shade darker than topaz…" she murmured in response, a gentle happy smile playing on her lips.

"Just a shade," Andrew sighed to himself but let her go, "Alright, shall we continue?"

Gabriella was alarmed as she saw his eyes darken drastically underneath his lashes, "Did I say something wrong?" she frowned deeply.

"Nah," Andrew shook his head, "Just my thoughts."

Gabri reached up and kissed him sort of urgently, lightly afraid, "Please be happy," she tried.

Andrew just chuckled and lightly kissed her cheek, "It's alright, Ella-Gabri." He assured her, his eyes lightening a bit. "My thoughts tend to stay one-tracked……unfortunately."

Ella relaxed and smiled in return, "Alright," she nodded and took his hand, "Come one, it's this way," she grinned and made sure no one else was around before she pulled him through the extremely thick brush and tree cluster that spread about half a mile all round not including the extra 20 meters for the lake, and they were just entering the beginnings of it all, "It's going to take a good 20 min to get there, so what other questions would you like answered?" she asked.

Andrew was quiet for a while before asking, "What was Aleksey like? I mean…how did you meet and everything?"

"Oh that's easy!" Gabriella grinned, "Let's start with number two…" she let early memories flash in her sight. "Mommy and Daddy knew your own parents, and they adored you. You easily became Daddy's assistant, and that's where you got your love for medicine in both that life and this one."

He blinked, that was a surprise. "I knew your dad?" He asked, something clicked, but neither picture nor memory was found. "Wow, I guess I had a knack of being someone else's kid for a day." He joked lightly.

"More like since you were old enough to walk and understand, which around 2 I remember Nana told me was," Gabri laughed.

He paused as a short memory played; he remembered her Nana, dressed in soft red and nicely shaded purple. Wearing the beads and bracelets that symbolized that she was the Elder of the Village… Her smile, and her way of talking…even though he couldn't remember the voice, he remembered how soothing it was.

Her Nana hardly ever got mad…he remembered that…

Ella grinned and went on, "When I was born – you were about three and a half, really – you were there helping. The screaming, crying, blood and everything else didn't bother you that much, though of course it did make you sad. Anyway…when I was finally able to open my eyes and focus a couple hours later, your face was the first thing I saw. I remember dim flickering and I recognize it now as candlelight."

His mind rang with the screams and the crying, the pleading, but nothing else. No memory played, no clicking, just the echo ringing of a woman screaming. "I guess that's why I don't do the birthing." He said softly, "I keep hearing a woman scream…it's not the first time I heard it either."

"Understandable," Gabri chuckled. She looked back at him with a huge grin, "Try and guess now why I like orange. And no, it's not because of the fire."

"The candlelight?" Andrew guessed, "And the way it reflected?"

"Reflected on what, though? Think about what I told you earlier," Gabri giggled.

"My eyes?" Andrew said, frowning. "I'm guessing the light from the candle changed them into something different."

"Made them look like a really awesome soft orange," Gabriella nodded. She stopped and turned around, accidentally surprising Andy into tripping and they had a cliché but awesome surprise kiss. She took advantage enough to make sure he wouldn't be put off by what she said next, "It was obvious from then on to everyone that we'd connected, because you tried everything you could to keep me happy and by your side."

He flashed again, this time it was just a collage of different memories, each one with a younger Ella. Playing with her, teasing her, the petty fights, the difficult make-ups, her waving, smiling, and crying were just enough to land him a headache. So many memories at once and already he felt dizzy from remembering it all at once. He stopped in his tracks, trying to regain senses, it was so many…

"Aleksey, boy, don't overwhelm Andy now," Ella laughed as she steadied the man, "Don't pass out on me," she joked.

"I think we're the same person," Andrew said, as he felt the dizziness slowly leave. "Sorry about that," He said sheepishly, "Too many things all at once."

"In a way you are," She agreed, "Anyway…it's alright. Let's move on to what you were like, okay?"

"That sounds good," He replied, with a slight smile.

Gabriella took his hand and started their walk up again, "Well...Before my Daddy died, I remember Nana telling me that you would come over every day just to see me and be with me. Then, after he passed on, Nana let me live half the time with you, sort of like a day-care type deal all the way until I was five and could run around and do my own thing. You were so protective of me, though. If I was outside I had to be in your sight at all times."

He laughed, "In other words, I was a babysitter right?" His eyes twinkled with mischief and laughter. "You must have been a pain. All kids are at times." He was only teasing.

Gabri shoved him playfully, "I scared you accidentally a few times, and then several were on purpose," she blushed and looked away, "I guess...I liked hearing you get all worried for me. Though, I attempted to space out the times I did it because your tone was angry now and again."

Andrew just stared, "My god I feel bad for Aleksey, forget being a pain you were the devil." He started laughing, "Honestly I thought girls liked hearing guys compliment and being nice to them, not worried and flustered! You are……a very rare lady, Ella-Gabri."

"That's why I did it," Ella stuck her tongue out at him, "You complimented me a bit /too/ much some days, I liked variety and those were the days I forced a scare on you. You never figured it out, though," she laughed, "But thank you."

"Now I'm going to have to watch my back." Andrew groaned, "I already had to save Nicky from Ellie's idea of fun three times, I have a pregnant leader, and I think Nao's feeling a little better. She's a stubborn girl, so she wouldn't even let me worry about it." He sighed, "Then again Mikey's been helping her a lot, I still wonder about him……anyway I do have another question for you if you don't mind me asking."

"Never," Gabriella smiled.

"What are Varvara and Terenti like?" Andrew asked, "The names are familiar to me…but I don't know what they're like or anything…"

"It's my fault really that we all ended up together," Gabriella admitted, "You liked them as friends, yes, but you were never fond of them," she fought a smirk, "Because when I was about five, you were called away to do something important. It was one of the rare times where you left me on your own choice, though you still disliked it. I went over to them and tried to get them to play, but they started picking on me. I fought back stubbornly, but they ended up finally making me cry. You felt it and came quickly," she laughed, "Oh lord, you were _furious_! Terenti had a black eye for about a weak and lost a tooth, which he had to have it made for here in white gold because it never grew back."

"Varvara is the one who came to apologize first, and you reluctantly accepted it," She continued, "I went to play with them again, and then Terenti accidentally made me cry again. You got angry and punched him square in the jaw – no more forced teeth removal – and he fought back this time. Unfortunately he had stronger arm power than you…you yourself lost some teeth."

"Ouch…" Andrew rubbed his jaw, "I remember that…that was unforgettable no matter what." He did remember the fight and the punch. There was no way not to have.

"Yeah, I would have to say it was sort of _forced_ into you," Gabri sighed, "Well, once Vara was able to stop Enti and I was able to stop you, we explained what happened. Mumbling even though you could still semi-talk, you apologized to Enti."

She giggled, "It was then that we all became friends, especially since when Enti took me on his adventure and protected me and I dubbed him my protector. Vara is my big sister, and you, at the time, were happy with big brother."

"I seem to still have that title with seven other people surprisingly. I wouldn't be surprised if that was how you saw me in the beginning." Andrew admitted to her, "Even after rescuing you."

Gabri bit her lip, "Honestly, I didn't know what else to call you. Though, a little after six I was able to feel more. I still had no idea what to change your title to."

"It's alright." Andrew said, "It's in the past now, we should just focus that now we both know…just a bit…not a whole lot." He smiled at her sheepishly, "Besides, even if you didn't like me the way I do like you, it would have sufficed to call you my little sister."

Gabri furrowed her brows and shook her head, "Doesn't feel right," she told him firmly. She tightened her grip on his hand, and held up her pendant, "I agreed to a double promise you had me take. I said I would love you forever, Aleksey, just as long as you would do that something. You have to remember your half, but I want you to take plenty of time thinking on it. Certainly don't rush it, because it was a big promise."

He frowned, "That something?" He echoed, "I don't understand…"

Gabriella smiled, "It'll come to you when you're ready, like the others have. Don't worry about it," she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, "Just don't worry about if I don't love you back or not, ok?"

"Yeah, so simple, I can always pick a flower and start tearing off the petals doing that childish song." Andrew replied lightly, not at all being sarcastic. He placed an arm around her and blinked when he saw a tavern that looked welcoming, he could hear music and a bit of laughter coming from inside. A small click made a move, but no memory appeared. "I'm guessing that's Tiger's Tavern."

"Yes," Ella smiled happily.

The door opened and a woman with golden blond hair that had red strips framing her face. A grin was plastered on her face, "Ella! Girl, where have you been? Come in! And bring that hunk of a man named Aleksey inside with you."

"I promise to marry you, Ella, just as long as you promise to love me forever…" Aleksey grinned as he slipped a garnet necklace over Gabriella's neck.

Ella blinked as she held it up for her to see, and so she could read what was on the back. She grinned and the two hooked pinkies to show that she'd accepted the deal, "I promise to love you forever just as long as you promise to marry me."

She repeated his words backwards to seal the promise-making. The girl went to hug him, but Aleksey maneuvered so they would land in a sweet and innocent kiss instead.

"Forever," they murmured together.


	7. The Tigers Tavern

The Tiger's Tavern

Andrew followed Gabri inside and just had to stare at the woodwork and the decorations. When he was outside, it looked much smaller, but the inside made some of the abandon buildings in Fireside look small. It had the same decor of Gabri's but also had its own flare. There were tiger figurines that were made from bronze and soft banners stretched along the walls in dragons and bears.

It looked more and more like it was something Naive Americans were into, and not the Roma's. He knew that both were very spiritual, and he knew for a fact that it was an insult to think of it less than what they believed. The wood all over the building was polished and clean while outside it looked old and waxen. He could see why the traveler's didn't wish to say anything.

Beauty like this couldn't be described by mere words.

Many turned their heads as soon as Gabriella entered after Andy. Her aura seemed to brighten as it instinctively went out to touch the people there. Her smile also widened. She felt so at home here, and laughed and waved as several people called her name.

"Nice place," Andrew said softly, looking around at the people that were sitting down and laughing and talking. Some calling out his love's name… He just gave a slight wave out of politeness when he said, "I guess some travelers don't want to leave when they find something so homey-like."

"That's why many come back," Gabri grinned and motioned to a small section where obvious New Yorkers sat and talked their eyes full of wonder and peace as well as laughter.

"True." He admitted. "I would have come back, as well."

"Come now, away from the door," Varvara ordered and then bolted it behind them, "Terenti's in the kitchen, let me fetch him while you two sit. And please, sit close to the stage. Its Entertainment night since it's you're birthday, and many have been asking for you to dance. However, you need to eat first…"

Something clicked and a memory flashed of a young girl that was firm in her beliefs, a gentle person, and knew how to fight. He remembered one memory of chasing her into the woods and they both found the river. Aleksey never went back since the river was supposed to be a boundary mark. "I think I know you." He said softly, "Varvara right?" Andrew raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was who she was.

"Yes." Varvara grinned very happily, "It's been a long time since we seen one another, Aleksey. I'm so glad that your memory isn't as bad as I thought it would be. The Slaughter month wasn't the best parting we had. I thought you died."

"Umm…I guess I look more like Aleksey than I thought." He said, blinking. "My name's Andrew. Andrew Ortega." He held out his hand politely, "Nice to meet you."

Gabri giggled as Vara raised an eyebrow at his action. Though, she took it politely and shook it, "I'm so sorry I haven't been around as much," she apologized to the woman. The two grabbed one-another's elbows, leaned back so their hands would slid and link before they twirled one another and then hugged affectionately.

"It's alright, Ella." Vara said with a smile, "I'm very glad that you came though, even though we knew you would. Birthdays seem to be the time you appear."

Gabri smiled, "Even though my 7th wasn't the greatest, birthdays were always important," she told her.

"I agree." Vara said with a smile, "Now something to eat for the both of you. I'll be back." She gave a quick kiss on Gabri's cheek and danced away gracefully.

Andrew just stared before his eyes caught even more of the decor. He couldn't seem to concentrate, only explore. "This is amazing." He said to her, "Did you guys built it from scratch?"

"You're a good artist." It was mostly dragons, but one caught his eyes, two dragons encircling a heart. He blinked; one dragon was painted a fire-orange color while the other dragon was painted in a dark black with light silver as wings and scales. Its eyes were red. Another picture was just a dragon flying, a soft yellow-orange color with wings a dark red. "You seem to enjoy dragons just like Leo and Bria." He scowled lightly at the name, but shook it off.

"Do you have somethin against dragons?" Ella tilted her head, frowning as his eyes darkened, "Or is there another reason behind your frown?"

"Another reason… I find dragons more interesting in stories, but the paintings are breathtaking, telling their own story." Andrew said, clarifying the 'against dragons' part.

Gabri nodded, "Thank you. That one you were looking at…It symbolizes me and Death fighting," she fingered the painting which was etched enough so if the paint faded, she would know her boundaries.

Andrew smiled, "You and death? I doubt that. I guess Aleksey didn't make that promise did he?"

"Het," Ella sighed, "He didn't." She placed her hand on the wall and it glowed lightly before the pictures around the two fighting dragons changed to be more wolves, tigers, panthers, falcons and hawks.

"Then allow me to make this promise," he grinned at her, "I promise that you won't be alone in a fight or during death, in return.." He paused thinking for a bit before smiling, "In return promise me that you'll be cautious." He didn't know how to make the promise official, but he knew that she honored all her promises, just as he honored his. His eyes wandered over the changing picture and smiled lightly. Harmony. If the world could have that, then fighting would be useless, but then again, harmony was only achieved with fighting. It didn't make sense, but he was sure that these thoughts were only coming since he hung around Don so much.

Ella held her pinky out, smiling softly, "I accept your double-edged promise. I swear to be cautious, as long as you promise that I won't be alone while I fight or during death."

Andrew smiled and hooked his pinky along with hers, "Thanks." He said lightly, leaning over to give her a peak on the lips smiling.

Gabriella leaned back with a smile, but then her eyes widened in slight 'oh no' horror as she saw who was watching. "Andy, you're going to have to be listening for my voice in your mind. There are questions that are going to be asked that we didn't cover..." she shot back in her seat just as Andrew's chair was drawn back and turned sharply around, "Enti! Don't, it's A—" but she was cut off before she could finish. She winced as she watched Terenti grab Andy roughly and drag him to his feet.

"Is this how you always welcome your visitors or is just me?" Andrew asked, _**'Okay, what the hell did Aleksey do to piss him off? More like me?'**_

Gabri frowned outward but mentally she giggled, _**'If he believes you're Aleksey, then he's angry at you for leaving me. He acted like my older brother until he reached the late twenties. He's about 38 now, so you have to think of the typical scenario of a father protecting his daughter.'**_ she explained, _**'Guys also hit on me all the time, so he takes care of that matter for me.'**_

"It's not like I controlled when I died," Andrew snapped as Renti threw a punch and landed smack against the cheek. Andrew kneed him in the gut and did a kick against the jaw.

Renti growled, "Either way you should have stuck to your promise."

"I'm back aren't I?" Andrew retorted, "Or is your complex so blinding? Honestly I thought you were smarter, Adrian seemed to be smart."

"Don't bring me into this!" An adult man shouted from the back.

Gabriella sighed underneath their bickering and shook her head. Varvara joined her casually from behind and the Tavern had gone silent to hear the fight.

"Do not question if I am smart of if I am stupid, Aleksey, if you remember that's how you lost three teeth." Terenti snapped at him doing a quick spin kick.

Luckily for Andrew, Bria had taught him a bit of fighting and dodging, so dodging the kick was simple. He managed to trip him and make him fall over. "I'm back," Andrew said once more, "Whatever your problem is, shove it."

"Oh yes," Terenti growled, "And I suppose that you gone back on your promise to _us_ you traitor."

"What promise?" Andrew just blinked, "I remember next to nothing about making you or Varvara a promise."

_'Wrong answer, wrong answer!'_ Gabriella winced.

That earned him a punch in the gut and he got thrown to the ground.

_'You really need to learn your timings Ella-Gabri,'_ Andrew thought while he coughed and did a quick flip, kicking Renti on the cheek. It wasn't as powerful as Rae's but it was good enough to make him turn his head.

_'You two are so bent on finishing the job on each other's teeth that you answered faster than I could tell you,'_ Gabri palmed her forehead.

'…I really doubt that…and I thought we made a truce! Was this the promise? I fight again when I see him? If that's the case should I go all out and take it outside?' Andrew thought, but his concentration on the telepathy left Renti an opening to slam a palm against his jaw and a kick to the side, making him crash against the floor with a thud.

"Damn it!" Andrew swore softly as he wiped off the blood that was starting to pour out of his mouth. He glared at Terenti heatedly, but was privately happy that he wasn't doing too well in the battered department anyway. They both went at each other again, no words were spoken, just simple punches and kicks, and a few swear words. Some in Russian and others in English…

Gabri made a move to get up and help him, but Varvara clamped and amused hand onto her shoulder to make her stay. She paused, turned to her wall, and sent him a mental picture of four wolves, two male and two female. One male was lying on the ground, bruised and battered, and the other was standing over him, the little girl wolf lying next to the hurt one while the larger female stood next to the larger male.

_**'I won't tell you what it was,'**_Gabriella told Andy, _**'but it was made one night when I got lost in the woods playing tag. I got attacked by wolves, you came to save me, got hurt really bad, and then Renti and Varva came to save us both. He and Varva fought them off and while I helped you, three made the promise.'**_

_'Wolves…' _That same memory that Gabri was thinking of flashed in his mind. The wolves were hungry and had attacked and Aleksey had been there to try to help out, but it caused more damage than good. It was luck that brought Terenti and Varvara over. He could hear faint words, but the promise was still vague. To be there by their side forever, was the only words he caught, the rest of the promise forgotten.

However, while he flashed, Terenti saw the perfect chance to attack him. He punched him just as the promise came back, Andrew growled annoyed. He did a double spinning kick and glared, "Thanks a lot." He snapped, "Just right when I remembered the promise too. I'm sorry I broke my side. I don't know the consequences to that or what, but I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! It doesn't cut what you did to her!" Terenti snapped, "And what you did to us."

Andrew scratched his cheek, _'I'm at a debate between whether or not he acts more like Rae or Bria. Bria forgives easily, Rae does not…yeah…I better deal with him._' "Okay, fine." He said simply. Terenti just blinked, confused. "Don't forgive me, I can deal with that, I shouldn't be forgiving you anyway. But I am." He pointedly gave a glare, "I know that you let Gabri take off with Ian. I know what he promised her because he promises it to everyone."

Gabriella winced and turned her head away, _'Ouch…Enti's the brute strength, but he can't compare to Aleksey who is the one with the words,'_ she thought to herself only.

"Damn you." Terenti growled, "You have no idea, it was her choice."

"Yes, it was." Andrew agreed, "But did you even try to get her to stay or was the promise meaningless since I died?"

Nothing was said. It was Pure silence.

"That's what I thought." Andrew said, "So we both broken the promise, so we're both at fault. There's nothing ashamed about it, let's just start over."

_'If Leo said this to Rae there would be no doubt but the fight to the death, I just hope I didn't do the same thing.'_ Andrew winced, wondering if Terenti was going to hit him since he stood up and walked over.

Gabri watched intensely, biting her lip. She hoped Enti would agree to Andy's words.

Instead of a punch like everyone expected, Terenti slapped Andrew on the back, "You're right, it is hypocritical for us to try to keep up the promise that is broken between the both of us. Truce?" He held out his arms.

Andrew hugged him briefly. "Truce," He agreed.


	8. Twenty Questions

Twenty Questions

Gabriella grinned as the rest of the Tavern burst into cheers. She laughed and got up; glad Varvara let her, and joined the two in the hug. She felt like a kid again, being between them after they had just had an argument.

Varvara smiled warmly and also went over to join with the group hug. Her son just came out of the back and watched with amused eyes, not even going anywhere near the pile of hugs, "Hey, no one left!" He laughed, "Looks like the fight wasn't a bad one as it sounded."

"Shush you." Varvara admonished, "Come 'ere."

"Nah," The boy went back to the kitchen. He still had to watch the food to make sure it didn't burn.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head as the other guys did as well. She kissed the men both on the cheek and the others clapped. Grinning, she wiggled out of their grasp before dancing back around them to her seat.

The boys also walked back over to their seat and Varvara came back with a tray full of food. "This used to be your favorite." Varvara said, placing a steaming plate in front of Andy, "And yours." She placed another plate in front of Gabri, "Eat up," She grinned.

"Thanks." Andrew said with a smile.

"Any time," Varvara said with a smile, "Seconds if you want them." She practically spun away.

"Are all the girls so dance-like when they walk?" Andrew asked, "or is this my imagination?"

"Het, it's how we're taught to walk once we reach about 8," Ella smiled as she took a bite of her potato salad, "Guys are taught to move gracefully as well, not as gruff as today's people. All animals have their own grace to their movements, so we're all taught to do the same. Around 6 we chose the animal we want to mimic, and the only animal that's gruff is the bear because it's so strong and great."

"Ah." Andrew nodded, just slightly. "You said that I made you a really big promise, what was it? Or do I have to remember?"

Ella chewed on her bottom lip and took several bites of her food, stalling and also trying to figure out how to answer. She took her safest bet down the middle to help her decide, answering his question with a question; "How much do you know about me? Don't just give me an amount, please list them. All you're observations so far and what I've told you."

Andrew blinked and then frowned, "So the promise was that big." He paused as he also took a few bites from his food, thinking about what she just asked. "Well, I know that you like dragons, and I know that you like the color orange…now that I'm thinking about this…I guess I don't know hardly anything about you."

"You've been asking me question about Aleksey, leaving little room for you to learn about me," Gabriella sighed, "For now, I'm going to leave it up to you to figure the promise out. I say it's big because in this region it is, but back were we used to live it wasn't that much." She sighed and took another bite, "Next time you ask me, I will ask the same question back at you."

"I guess so," Andrew said, with a slight frown, eating quietly now. He was thinking deeply about what had just been said, "Alright, so what about you?" He looked at her.

Ella laughed, "I don't like fighting," she told him, "But I will fight for my beliefs. I'm more of the affectionate type of girl. Not necessarily romance, though it's kind and thoughtful, but I like action and variety as well." She smirked, "That was an answer I'd just thought I'd share. Now, you have to ask me. I won't just give you a straight answer."

"In other words you're the kind the girl that likes to keep the mystery on and the riddles handy just to confuse the boy to see if their really worth perusing right?" Andrew was smirking, "Or is these twenty questions?" He was merely teasing at the last part.

"You were correct on both," Ella giggled and leaned forward, wiping away a bit of food on the corner of his mouth, "But I know you're worth pursuing, so I guess its twenty questions," she answered him.

"Damn," Andrew laughed, blushing slightly at her touch and leaned away just a bit, unconscious-reaction. "So that means I get to guess whatever you're thinking about." He paused, "Let's see…how did Ian find you?" He asked, "And what made you go to Fireside?"

"Good one," Gabri praised and smiled, chewing a bite as she thought, "It was raining…sometime in early autumn – I never paid attention to days or months, until it was close to a holiday. I was having an extremely bad day after getting shot down when I had gone to help Adrian with something at his college. I don't know exactly what I was doing - just wandering aimlessly I guess – when I came to the Fireside territory.

"Warehouses everywhere, it was getting dark, so I just decided to pick one to stay in until the storm passed or the next day. Well, some idiots not realizing where they were, tried to gang up on me and take me down and have their perverted way with me. I was feeling too vulnerable to fight, so I fled instead." Gabriella took another bite, musing silently to herself, looking amused, "I slipped, fell, and skidded right to a dead end…The one a block away from Ian's base."

He paused, "The block away, which was an idiotic move on their part, if they realized where they were. Then again, the warehouses are always supposed to look empty." He looked at her, "They didn't succeed in getting their fun I hope."

"Het," Ella smirked and a devilish smile peeked onto her lips, "I had been screaming, not for help since I figured no one was around, but for them to go away and leave me alone. Thankfully Vampires have that magnificent hearing of theirs, and at their best when it's raining and they're _hungry_." She raised a suggestive eyebrow, "I suppose you can visualize Ian in his black outfit, in the rain, and with his eyes burning, yes?"

Andrew was smirking, he seen Ian in the rain and he remembered that Vampires were very smart; "I'm guessing he was wearing a tux wasn't he?" Territory was one thing, invaders that didn't know was another. Vampires were brutally smart and he was sure that Ian wouldn't let down the chance to mock mourning to them. He was scary when he was hungry even more so when he was angered.

Gabriella grinned evilly, "Not the tux, but in his trench-coat," she corrected, "It was so awesome. I was trying to tap into my magic, but was failing because I had been cut too badly earlier. His shadow just appeared over me on the brick wall. God, the look on the idiot's faces," she laughed, "He jumped in front of me and I easily heard his growling," she smiled, "It was protective and angered and I do believe I heard the words layered under it were 'I'm going to have you for dinner now'," she laughed.

"Heard that phrase way to many times," Andrew laughed, "The trench-coat huh? Oh that should have made them run, I see him in that more than I do the tux." He snickered, "Ian does value lives, more than the other Vampire Clans in the group, but they know that Ian's the oldest out of them all, they don't have a choice but to listen to him...even though there are a few rebels." He sighed, memories from his past swirling, "So, what got you the position of staying? Surely you told him about the tavern?"

"Well," Ella tilted her head, "After he took care of the bastards, he let me spend the night. I had gotten cleaned up and then while I was grabbing some tea for bed, I met Sammy. He got me into talking, and then next I was waking up in a borrowed bed. I got up, got dressed in my freshly dried clothes that had the lingering sent of rain, and went downstairs. Coming in through the door were Ellie and Jacob...the poor guy entering first as he was thrown through…playfully or not I'm still not sure. They never told me…" Gabriella continued, "After briefly meeting them, I was accidentally shocked by Electric who had just gotten up and put his hand on the railing, not thinking anyone else was still holding on to it." She giggled, "Sammy followed after to tell me Ian was going to take me home shortly after the cloud cover returned." She smiled, "You see, Ian doesn't just know our past names because of his ability; he also knows most of us that's in his group because he's actually met us. I knew him easily from when I still lived in Russia, however briefly that was, so he knew everything there was to know."

"I see." Andrew agreed, it was going a bit cleaner. Now he knew why Matt practically jumped from apartment to the territory, Ian must know that he didn't know where to live and allowed it. "He's a good person, when I first met him, I was cautious. I never met a Vampire before and I was…pretty much scared. Now that I hung around them, I see that the myths about them were just that, even though some are very true." He paused. "But the rankings, you stole Ellie's number one spot and she wouldn't have just fought you if she knew you were going after it....was it a mistake, or did she really challenge you?"

"Yeah, she challenged me," Ella chuckled, "It was a mistake, but I agreed anyway, and she admitted after I beat her that I deserved it." She took a sip of her water, "You asked what made me join, I didn't answer that fully. The reason was because I got attached to everyone. I spent time there now and again, then I went more and more before Ian just laughed and told me to just live there permanently with them all."

Andrew laughed, "Nice choice." He complimented, taking another bite and swallowed and said, "How did Varvara and Terenti take to the news?"

"They figured it was going to happen. I hadn't been as happy here, and they admitted that whenever I would come back I would be much happier. It was a good thing, they said, though of course they were sad to see me leave," Gabriella told him.

"I see," Andrew said softly, "I'm glad you had a choice that you could come back any time you wished, if you were ever unhappy anyway." He paused, thinking about what he should ask next, "How about...books? Do you read? Random I know..."

"Random is good," Ella nodded, "I do read books, though I can't stand non-fictional unless it's history. It has to have mystery or something like that...Almost any fiction book I'll read, though I adore the Twilight books and the Nightwalker Series by Jacquelyn Frank."

"You and Bria will be good friends then, she likes those two I believe." Andrew said with a slight smile, "Rachel's also started reading them." He paused, "Alright then, what about music genre? Is it just traditional?"

"Het," Ella shook her head, "I like pop, rock and roll, and heavy guitar stuff…Like _Nickelback_, _Kelly Clarkson_, I do like _Pink_ and _Rihanah_ as well as _Three Days Grace _and _Flyleaf_."

"I only found one band we have in common and that was _Nickelback_." Andrew replied, "Alright what about colors?"

"Dusty rose pink, any shade of red, golden topaz and blue topaz, turquoise, black, chocolate brown, autumn orange, silver, metallic colors, and any shade of purple," Gabriella smiled, "My top three are autumn orange, black, and silver."

"Blue topaz is a good color." He agreed. "So is black. I think I seen enough of that color to last me a lifetime though."

"True," Ella chuckled, "Come on, you're only at nine,"

"Ah, shush." Andrew said frowning, "It's not easy to think of them."

Ella laughed, "Sorry," she apologized and then just settled on eating as she let him think of more things.

Andrew frowned, thinking about what else he could ask. He didn't really know much about her, but he didn't know what he should ask. He twirled the noodles for a while, and then he picked up his drink and took a snip. Something……something……"Did you ever go to school?" He nearly smacked himself for the question.

Gabriella smiled soothingly, but her eyes now held mischief, "Yes, I did. However, it was only because I was required to. That's where I got my love for black and silver. They were the only colors that made everyone else back off and leave me be. Oh, you have no idea…I was such a troubled child and quite the rebellious teenager."

"Rebellious? Oh please tell me that you didn't do anything criminal-like." Andrew was smiling lightly. "At least, not anything too incriminating."

Gabri snickered, "No, no, nothing of the sort. Though, I did skip and ditch classes quite often. However, I did my work so they didn't quite complain that much. I took my GPD early and dropped the whole school crap for good when I was about 17."

She leaned back in her chair, chewing and swallowing a last bite before she said smugly, "I showed up for graduation, though, a few years back. I was number one out of a class of 4000. Shows those pricks what a 'Good for Nothin' Gypsy Bitch' could really do. Helped show Adrian that he could do anything as well, so double the points…"

"I can handle that." Andrew said with a slight smile. "I'm glad that you showed them, even though that 'good for nothing' is actually someone stronger than they are."

"Got that right," Gabriella smirked, indigo purple eyes shining bright as she took a drink of her water.

Andrew snickered lightly, taking a drink of his water and looked at her, "Weren't you supposed to dance? Am I keeping you?"

"Varvara will come get me once she's set everything up and picked out the song for me to dance to. Hopefully she won't pick the one I'm thinking of though..." Gabri pursed her lips.

"What song are you thinking of?" Andrew asked, looking over at the stage.

"It's a rather long song," Ella admitted, "About 7 minutes give or take, and there are a few complicated parts throughout it, though I've memorized all the moves I should make for every single little bell, flute, bling, or whatever else there is for notes for it. It's my favorite because it's so peaceful yet has it's dominant parts. I gained enough stamina to it once I get going that I can sing along as well."

"Dancing and singing shouldn't mix unless the dance is low-key and not intense. You need your breath." Andrew said, raising his eyebrow, "And you deflected my question."

"Sorry," Gabriella smiled sheepishly, "It's called _The Mystic's Dream_, by _Loreena Mckennitt_."


	9. The Mystics Dream

The Mystic's Dream

Varvara came from the stage where she was previously been setting up and grinned at her friends, "Everything's ready, Ella."

"What song did you pick?" Andrew asked, twirling his drink just a bit before he took a snip, grinning madly.

She merely blinked at him, "I'm not going to tell you." She grinned back.

"God I hate you," Ella said playfully as she shoved her best friend over gently and stood, "Did you put the sparkles back stage?" she asked as she removed her pendant from her neck.

"When I said everything's ready Ella, I didn't mean 'Well there are some things I forgot but let's not mention them'." Varvara replied, "If that answer did not satisfy you, then _yes_."

Gabri laughed and hugged her, "I'm sorry. Thank you, and tell Adrian to come sit here with Andy, please?" she requested and then in Romanian, told her while she held up the pendant, "**I'm going to give him this to help him think about something I said earlier. Any questions he asks, please don't tell him anything**."

Varvara's cheeks that were full of color and life, faded. "**You cannot be serious, Ella, to keep him away? Thinking is one thing but asking questions……Are there specific ones I should stay away from or just them all?**" She changed her language quickly and called, "Adrian, come here! Sit down next Andy and take a break! You will get heat stroke!"

"Coming!" Adrian called back.

Still in their native tongue, Ella made a soothing gesture, "**Just questions that would give away **_**that**_** promise Aleksey made me.**" She then turned to Andrew, "Hey, Andy, why don't you hold on to this for me? Maybe if you relax memories will come to you," she offered and handed him the pendant.

"…Are you sure? You should be wearing it for the dance." Andrew said, not taking it at the moment. His eyes were fixed on her face, her eyes……did she really want him to hold something she held on to? The same object, obviously, that Aleksey gave her out of love? Was she nuts?!

"I don't wear anything around my neck when I dance except a choker. It gets in the way," Gabri explained, "It's clasp also needs to be repaired since I broke it last month out of anger by ripping it off my neck and throwing it across the room. I don't want it to break off during the rough movement."

"I……see." Andrew said carefully taking it, "I'll hold on to it for you."

Varvara watched the interactions with an amused smile on her face before winking at her son who lightly poked Ella, "Hey, does the words 'stage fright' ring a bell? You're stalling!" He sang lightly.

"Oh hush, you goose," Ella poked him back and laugh, "Enjoy the show," she said to the three before she danced around the corner to the back stage. Fixing up and changing into the more bright and shimmering things, her shall double-knotted at her hip was now a sequined topaz color. She took her hair down from her light ponytail and set her bandana aside, only using yellow clips to hold it out of her face where she had just put the sparkling glitter on. She slipped on a belt made of stringed coins that would catch movements that her anklets would not. She also placed a silver coin-strung choker around her neck to draw more attention to her face. For her wrists she tacked on silver, gold, orange and red bangles.

There were a few minutes of silence, everyone was talking and laughing, but he couldn't hear it. He was too busy looking at the pendent and listening to Adrian hum, when he heard the faint notes come from the stage. His head snapped toward it as well as the other customers.

The music was turned up louder before light flute notes were heard, and then the 'ting' of a clapper. In timing with the 'ting', a bangle hand appeared from behind the curtain. Following the flow of the flute, the hand and arm slowly moved back the curtains. A silver bell ankle stepped out toes first in time with another 'ting'. When the humming started Gabriella moved out from behind the curtains.

There were slow movements for a couple moments, and then the pace quickened exponentially. Quick steps, low turns, and hand twists before twirls followed swiftly after. Hip pops, hair flips, and many quick-footed acts all during the rest of the song as the singing started.

"A clouded dream on an earthly night

Hangs upon the crescent moon

A voiceless song in an ageless light

Sings at the coming dawn

Birds in flight are calling there

Where the heart moves the stones

There that my heart is longing for

All for, for the love of you…"

Ella made a special gestured toward Andy, hoping he saw it, though she couldn't tell because she had to quickly move to the next beat.

Andrew was in shock. He'd seen many girls dance, but nothing was like this. Every move she made flowed, it wasn't like Bria's dancing at all. Every move to every beat had a sensational gesture and a gentle turn followed.

Gabriella twirled and did a hip-pop with a a hand swish, making her sequined shall sparkle and her bangles jingle. She then swiftly turned into a fast-footed soft flowing wiggle/wave of her body…

"A painting hangs on an ivy wall

Nestled in the emerald moss

The eyes declare a truce of trust

Then it draws me far away

Deep in the desert twilight

Sand melts in pools of the sky

Darkness lays her crimson cloak

Lamps will call, call me home…"

Andrew played with the pendant and a small memory flashed in his mind, making him smile. He remembered how Ella used to beg Aleksey to watch her perform another dance she mastered, and every dance she showed him always took his breath away. He remembered the private dances, the lessons Aleksey sneaked around to see, and the special occasions and no matter how many times he seen the same dance, his breath was taken. When he saw a new dance that Ella didn't show, his heart would completely stop from awe.

A low turn, twirl as she stood, hip-pop, hand twist above the head, and then another twirl came, each with their own little timings to make her audience gasp and sigh. She smiled to herself, and heard 'mm's of pleasure as they grinned or smiled. She decided to do a trick and went through the right motions as the next lyrics came to build into it.

"And so it's there my homage's due

Clutched by the still of the night

now I feel, feel you move

And every breath, breath is full

So it's there my homage's due

Clutched by the still of the night

Even the distance feels so near

All for, for the love of you…"

Gabriella whipped her foot around and twirled a bit in the air before she bounced on her feet, flipped, and got into a successful spin turning round and round on her hands.

Andrew had to wonder, the memories of Aleksey, the dancing Ella was kindly showing not just him, but the audience around, about how much the two past lovers must have cared. He didn't know what the promise was, but he was starting to understand what it could be. Bit by bit.

The song wasn't helping him; it was helping him too much with the imagery. He wanted to ask Varvara, but she had kept away from him, eyes only on Ella. He couldn't ask Adrian seeing how he was just a kid; he wasn't even around when Aleksey made that promise.

He was starting to wonder if he wanted to even know.

Gabriella had flipped back into the air and was just about to make a graceful and magnificent landing which had her grinning before she even touched the ground. However, that was when that thought had passed Andy's mind, though she had no idea what it was and she hadn't heard it. Her eyes widened as her right root connected with the wooden stage floor at a wrong angle and she knew she was going down.

Ella felt her body going forward, but as her left foot connected right when her right twisted, she pushed backwards and did a cool backwards roll, pleased with her ability to recover quickly and she was able to make that mistake look like another trick. She heard knowing sighs of relief but the others clapped, happy at what they thought was double fun.

She just decided to make the roars louder as she whirled in the air and turned on her hands, making a random foot pop in the air before bringing it down. She winced, glad her hair covered her face as she got on her hands again, because the foot she popped had been her right. Bouncing up exaggeratingly, once she was back on her feet she began dancing quickly to mask the pain.

Andrew's breath had caught in his throat like a choke. He really thought that she was going to go down, that she was going wind up with a broken ankle or something. Five to three different thoughts rolled in his mind, but he knew that the only one he thought of when he saw her going forward was _'Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall,'_ like a chant.

"A clouded dream on an earthly night

Hangs upon the crescent moon

A voiceless song in an ageless light

Sings at the coming dawn

Birds in flight are calling there

Where the heart moves the stones

there that my heart is longing for

All for, for the love of you!"

Softer music followed the ending of the lyrics, but Gabriella used it to gracefully twirl and whirl and exit through the back of the stage.


	10. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The tavern burst into loud clapping and hollering… Andrew and a few other men let out a loud whistle along with the clapping and cheering. It only took two minutes before everyone was settled, but the talking had increased like they were in a diner that was once so quiet and peaceful.

Back stage, Gabriella was favoring her right foot as she changed back into her regular accessories and took most but not all of the glitter off. She took her bandana, however, and sat down in the chair before she wrapped her ankle. She wasn't sure what was wrong with it, sprained or what, but all she knew was that it hurt and she wanted it secured. She stood again and exited through the side curtain.

She patted the table, teasing Adrian who laughed and took the cue to leave again, and saying bye to Andy before walking back off to the kitchen. Gabri smiled at Andy, "So? How'd you like?"

"Breathtaking. Are you alright, that fall..." Andrew looked down to see that she had it wrapped, "We should go, and I can fix it more properly unless…" He looked up to meet Gabri's eyes, "You have a first-aid kit that has a splint."

"Leaving's good," Ella smiled, "We can look at it better at home, and Ian has better equipment anyway."

He nodded, "That would be a good thing, and I'm sure Ellie's going to be done with the cooking, Matt's going to try to get someone to do a surprise party with her, and…let's see…Nicky might give you a random fact…it's hard to go out and get something for people."

Andrew rambled on in his thoughts before he stopped, realizing what he was doing, "I've been hanging around Rae too much, we should go. Going's good." He nodded before standing up, holding his arm out for her so she could balance on it.

Gabri took it gratefully, "Thanks," she smiled and saw Varvara coming to them. She tilted her head, "Hey, do we still have that portal stone to help us get places faster?"

Varvara laughed, "I saw you leaving, and I was just going to suggest that." She held out the brightest stone, no more than five quarters wide and smooth. It looked like water on a very blue lake or ocean, Andrew realized.

"Thank you so much," Ella sighed, relieved, "I'll see you another day soon, I promise."

Varvara nodded lightly, "And that day will bring much more happiness, that I know." She hugged Ella before pausing, uncertain on Andy's side before settling on an awkward hug. "Happiness and joy… Safely travel, Ella. I'll see you soon."

Gabri nodded as she took the stone, "Farewell." She made a light, steady stream of breathe with a bit of a whistle tone. The stone glowed and pulsed before they shimmered out of the cavern and then shimmered back in front of the base. She placed the stone in her skirt pocket and leaned on Andy as he opened the door.

Everyone turned and some shouted happy birthday while others just gave them a timid wave. It wasn't much of a surprise, but it was a nice thought. Ellie must have gone against the whole 'surprise' thing. "Welcome back!" The dog-shifter yelled from the kitchen.

Ella laughed heartily, "Thank you; everyone," she smiled happily, "This is all really awesome." She grinned as she looked at the decorations. They had rearranged the furniture so talking would be easier and they had set the two tables together in the middle and pilled the presents between them and there were already several trays of food surrounding the center, where the cake was obviously supposed to be.

Andrew smiled and walked over to Nicky who was holding the first aid-kit. It used to always amaze him that the vampires knew who got hurt and how, without being there. Then again, having so many years tucked away there had to be something in the minds that knew, how and when. He took the aide and walked over to Gabri as he opened it and took out a splint, "Do you get hurt often when you dance?" He asked, being a dancer did increase injury. He just didn't how know often it happened with her. Everyone was different.

"Not usually, no," Ella answered as she unwrapped her bandana from her ankle for him and then placed it in her hair, "It only happens when a negative or frustrated thought comes from someone I've been connected with recently."

"How recent?" Andrew asked, pausing from wrapping the splint.

"Five minutes before the dance, give or take," Ella raised an eyebrow.

Nicky snickered and only a few shot weird looks at the young vampire. Neither Ian nor Lese that was standing close to the kitchen seemed to notice the odd behavior from their son.

Andrew knew that snicker though; Nicky knew something that no one else knew unless they were a telepath like Matt or a vampire. "Alright…" He said, softly.

Ella chuckled, "Nicky, why don't you go see how long before Ellie will allow us to eat? I see Mikey over there eyeing the food, and Bria seems to be pouting at the cheesecake…"

"Sure," Nicky said, "If the little telepath doesn't block me out."

"Ha ha," Matt said lightly, "I'd never block a friend out."

"Riight, says the boy in drag." Nicky stuck his tongue out.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Not drag, dress. Learn your vocabulary you Vampire from Hell."

"Hell sounds nice." Nicky snickered before causally slipping by her to see if Ellie was done cooking and preparing.

Ella laughed and heard Sam chuckle as well from across the room from talking to Electric. "'Hell sounds nice', I love it…" she murmured to herself softly.

"Does it?" Andrew asked, "While Hell is the mystery and wonder full of fire and chaos, I tend to wonder what heaven is like. Is it OCD land? Or is there…something more?"

Ella leaned back at this question, a look of shock on her face. She blinked rapidly as she looked up at the high ceiling before staring at it for a while. She didn't answer him, though, for the longest time. Eventually, she did say, "I've pictured many scenes with you there before on my darkest days…" she admitted.

"Aleksey or me?" Andrew asked, "Either way…" He tightened the splint and crossed his legs so he'd be more comfortable on the ground. "I'm touched."

"Aleksey of course," Ella smiled sadly before she shifted her foot, "Thank you, Andy. You have that special touch," she told him before moving over and patted the spot next to her.

Andrew smiled, "Your welcome." He got up and sat down next to her, bringing his arm around her shoulders.

Gabriella blushed lightly at the touch, but was glad he had grown comfortable enough to do so with her. She shifted again so she could lean easier against him. Everything in her seemed to relax and feel safer with him next to her like this.

Rachel looked over and nearly stopped in her tracks. Andy's dark brown eyes were the same golden ones she met with when Matt brought him home, unwilling and outraged, but nicely accepting that they were giving shelter to him. She felt something tear at her heart. Was she the one that darkened his eyes? Was Ella really good for him?

She wanted to smack her thoughts out of her head, she was starting to sound like she was Andrew's _mother_ but she still couldn't help but to worry. Andrew's eyes had grown darker over the course of time when she started the Informers, but seeing it being so light…she had to wonder…if it was possible.

"I don't know." Eletric said as he looked up the ceiling, "At one point I would say go ahead and see where it goes, but on another hand I want to smack you over the head and demand why it's taking you so long to decide."

"Hello! I didn't think that this was going to happen." Sam snapped under his breath. "I mean, one day I'm fine hanging around her and the next I feel the air around me getting a little too comfortable, like it's choking me!"

"Right." Eletric looked at him for a while, "I never took you to be the one to describe to me how the air feels around someone you have a crush on." "Please let it be a crush." Sam muttered, "I can deal with it being a crush, I want it to be a crush."

"Just don't fall in love, right?" Eletric sighed, before saying. "Sam, face me." Right when he did, Eletric reached up and bopped him over the head as well as he could. "That's for being an idiot and because I felt like it."

"I think you're just teasing me on the last part." Sam muttered, wincing as he touched where Eletric hit.

"What's wrong with you? She's right there, in all glory and you don't want to fall in _love_ with her?"

"I think she'd freak!" Sam said, "It's not every day I go off and find myself attracted to…someone that's obviously different."

"To someone that's openly gay and dresses the part?" Eletric replied, "Either that or just dressing like a girl because it's her nature? Come on, Sam, you're the best friend any of us can have. She's single, happy, bouncy, and I think you'd make a good pair."

"……Yeah……say you. You have the perfect life with Diana." Sam muttered, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Only thing is that I and she are still going out." Eletric said, "No titles."

"And you're lecturing me on a crush," Sam muttered, "I should be lecturing you about tying the knot."

"I tried, but she thought I was kidding around." Electric replied. "So I just left it alone." Sam gave him a look and the pale blond frowned, "W-what?"

"Next time you propose, keep her there, make her look you in the eyes and say it as if it's the last thing you say." The fire wielder rolled his eyes, "Idiot."


	11. Party

Party

Ellie was almost done and Jacob walked around the telepathic blond and sat down on the counter near the stove and away from her working space, "How long are you going to be in here, my sweet?" He asked, "Hours? Days? Everyone's waiting."

"I know, I know!" Ellie said quickly, "I'm trying to hurry."

Jacob smiled, "Do you need help?"

"If you can start carrying some of the food out when I'm done you'd be a great, great partner to have in the kitchen." She said, "I'd make Matt do it, but I think that's just entitling him to disaster." Jacob laughed, softly. Silence stretched as he watched her throw in ingredients, stirring when she needed to and working out the frosting for the cake.

"Do you remember," Ellie asked suddenly. "When we met her?"

"I do." Jacob said, "Scared and looking for a way home, even though she was extremely grateful to Ian's offer to stay. I don't blame her, being attacked like how she was, does cause fear."

"I can't believe she kicked my ass. I should have known there was something strange about her." Ellie muttered. "Now that I know, it's going to be harder to get my rank back…but I don't think I want it back…just my pride."

Jacob laughed, "You've been in denial and pain about this for a year now, Ellie. I still can't believe it backfired."

"Things happen." Ellie sighed as she placed the bowl and the spoon down to look over her shoulder. Ella and Andrew were laughing at something one of them said. "She fell in love with the same boy who couldn't stand us."

"No," Jacob disagreed, "She fell in love with the same boy that was willing to stand us. There is a difference, Ellen."

Ellie gave him a short glare, but a soft smile was on her lips, "Don't call me that." She scowled, teasingly.

"Sorry." Jacob jumped down from the counter and lightly gave her a hug, "It's different, seeing her weak and seeing her strong."

"Too bad," Ellie said lightly, "We're never going to see her weakened again will we?"

"…I doubt that never is going to happen." Jacob replied kissing her cheek and letting her go. "I think you should check the cake."

"Damn you!" Ellie snapped, pushing him as she opened the stove.

"Sorry about the wait guys!" Ellie said, a few minutes later. Jacob was carrying two bowls of fruit salad and Ellie was carrying a cake over to the table.

Gabriella laughed as she saw the sunset colored cake with 'Happy B-Day' on the top and 'Gabri' bellow in the middle with the G made with a golden coin necklace. "Sweet," she grinned happily.

"Happy birthday, it's not much." Jacob said lightly, "Should we sing or that too embarrassing?"

Ella laughed, "Not unless you want to," she admitted and grinned as she took the coin necklace off the cake so it'd be more edible for the others, "Thank you, Jacob, Ellie."

"Sorry about putting the necklace on there," Jacob smiled, "I just couldn't resist."

Ellie just smirked, "In other words, he didn't want me to struggle with the icing anymore than I have to."

"Yeah…" Jacob shook his head, "Anyway…" He held the knife to Ella, "You cut since it's your birthday."

"_You_ want to trust _me_ with a sharp object such as this?" Ella raised an eyebrow at him as she gingerly took it.

"Do you want me to take it and cut myself?" Jacob replied back, "I'm pretty sure you won't hurt anyone…as long as you concentrate and don't let it wander…"

Gabriella laughed and handed it back to him, "It's better to let you do it, then," she grinned.

Jacob rolled his eyes and easily began cutting the cake, Ellie pushing plates for him to put the cake on and handing it out randomly, giving Gabri her piece first.

Right before Gabri and Andrew could go sit, Sammy lightly tapped her shoulder and handed her a wrapped up gift, "Here. Happy birthday, Ella…"

Ella blinked but smiled and took the gift, "Thank you, Sam." She gave him her cake to hold for a moment while she opened it.

It was a book that was part of Jacqueline Frank's series Nightwalkers. The title, _Noah_, and the picture gave it all away.

"No problem!" Sammy laughed; winking at Andrew's put off look but smiled anyway when Sammy let her go from his embrace. "Thanks for thinking I'm cool, which is dangerous seeing I'm _hot_."

"Please don't." Andrew said, looking at Sammy who knew _that_ look anywhere. He just smirked and walked off. Andrew had glared and tensed up when he said his statement.

Gabriella was completely oblivious to this little exchange. She read the back of her new book as she hurried back to her seat so she could flip through the pages real quick to see how many chapters there were. "Awesome, awesome, awesome, I owe Sam big time for this…" she murmured softly to herself as she took a bite of her cake while reading.

Andrew sat down next to her and leaned back lightly when Nicky graced them, "Busy?"

Ella glanced up after a minute or three, blinking, "Nicky? When'd you get there?"

"Oh, an hour," Nicky said, teasingly. "I'm sorry, I don't really have a gift for you for this year, but I do have…a little fact."

"I love your facts," Ella grinned, "Let's hear it."

Nicky walked over and sat down next to her before gently cupping her ear and whispering, "You have an unbreakable bond, and can you guess what it is? It's not much of a gift, if I just give the answer."

Ella thought about it for a moment, before she smiled gently and gave the Vampire a light hug, "Thank you, Nicky."

"Any time," Nicky said lightly getting up and lightly ruffled Andrew's hair as he walked off.

Gabriella smiled softly before she leaned over and kissed Andrew's cheek and then attempted to eat her cake while she read.

"We should come back at another time, but I see that our son got to you before we did." Ian said lightly, Lese's arm wrapped around his own. "We have your present."

Ella looked up again and smiled gratefully, "Nicky was very helpful," she set her book and cake down, holding her hands out for the gift.

"I'm glad." Ian said with a light smile. "Here." He handed her a long box, Lese was holding another side and they both presented it to her. "I hope it suits your fancy."

"Thank you," Ella took it and gently took off the wrapping before removing the lid. Inside was a gorgeous autumn colored top and skirt with an orange-gold shawl, all meant for dancing, "It's magnificent, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Ian and Lese said together before also leaving her so she would read in peace.

Gabri grinned as she felt the soft material before she placed the lid back over it and set it on the floor, picking up her cake and book again.

Rachel smiled lightly at the scene that lay before her and decided that it was best to leave, since she wanted to think about everything in her head. Andrew was finding happiness, and it caught her. She walked out of the room, leaving everyone to the celebration.


	12. Argument and Plan

We actually have a theme song for this chapter XD

_Follow You Home_ – _**Nickelback**_

Argument and Plan

Raphael saw Rachel leave and decided to follow her. He wasn't sure about the others, but he wanted to have his wedding with Rae soon. So they could get it over with for one thing, and so - though it sounded like he didn't trust her - he wouldn't have to worry about her running off on him. He leaned on the doorway to the smaller den where someone went if they wanted to be alone.

Rachel felt someone following her and turned around to see Raphael leaning against the doorway of the small living room that was usually reserved for alone time, or quiet reading time. She felt her heart clinch, "Scared that I was going to ditch the party?" She asked, "Or are you just in that 'follow-her-around' stage of the relationship?"

Raph furrowed his brows, "Neither," he told her. "I came to see if we could talk…you know, about our wedding. I don't know about the others, but I'd sure like to have it before anything else drastic happens."

She was shocked, "About the wedding…" She sounded nervous. "Drastic? Come on, the war's going to be over soon, we can wait until then…" She paused, "Or is this what the talk is about?"

"It sort of is…" Raph nodded, "You never know what can happen between now and the Final Battle. Are there going to be more small ones between them and us? Are more going to be captured? Are we going to have any tragedies? Am I going to be one of those, or are you? So many 'if' questions and such that it's scary."

"But that's why they're scary." Rachel said, she didn't think about marriage, didn't want to even try to walk down the aisle, she was scared. "I mean those questions are always going to be there, after the marriage…why are you worried about them now? Life's too short, Raph." She bit her lip, "Too short to worry, at least."

"I also know how you like to get things done and over with," Raphael admitted, "So if we could do it shortly then it could be behind us and we don't have to worry about it anymore."

_'Oh no…he's playing my ace to his…' _Rachel bit her lip. "True…" She said slowly, "But at the same time, we have a long time ahead of us, so the wedding doesn't have to be…right now as in this week or this month. Hell it doesn't have to be next month."_ 'Shit! I need duct tape…my mouth has a mind of its own.'_ She thought to herself with a slight wince.

"As far as you're concerned, it could be never," Raph frowned. "This may sound horrid of me, but I'd also like to not have to worry _as much_ about if you'll stay or just one day be gone from my side."

"You're worried that I'm going to find some other man – pregnant that I am, may I add – and marry him instead?" Rachel asked, amusement was written on her face, "Wow, which does make me sound like a whore. I wonder if this is what Hector and Jason meant when they said that, one day I can make them fall in love the next, I cut their heart outs. I'm impressed, I was wondering where the nickname Black Widow came from." She rambled slightly.

Raphael frowned deeply and pushed away from the doorway, taking a couple steps toward her, "That's not what I meant at all, Rachel. It's just...from stories I've heard you have sort of a habit of going off on your own without telling anyone. You get tired of one place or thing too long you leave."

Rachel felt like it hit her right smack on the cheek. She looked down at the ground and carefully took a few steps back, "That's very true." She said softly. "I do leave when I'm tried, and I quit after I have my fun." She looked at him, "And I'm guessing you're thinking that I'm tired of you, that's exactly what your worried about, isn't it?"

"A bit, yes, but…" Raph was cut off.

"I see." Rachel said, her voice turning cold. "You're just the same as every other man, just as I thought." Her eyes flashed, it looked like Lynx took temporary control, but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Controlling and always having to prove that you're the dominate one. You think that I'm one of those girls that just go around screwing people, when I gave you what they DON'T HAVE!" Her voice raised the last two words.

"If you're so scared that I'm going to leave, you pointed out yourself I don't tell anyone, so why would I tell you if I'm going to leave your side and find someone else?!"

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say!" Raph snapped right back at her, "No, you wouldn't tell me. Yes, you gave me way more than what anyone else could ever give. No, you're not like them. No, I don't think you are. No, I don't have to prove that I'm the 'dominant one' with you, because we share that role together, it all depends on the situation. No, I'm not controlling, especially over you."

Raphael turned, continued, "I'm hurt that you think I'm like all the other men you've met. I've been raised better than that, and if that's still how I came across, then maybe I should take that ring back, seeing how I now consider myself not right for you. Maybe I should be the one to leave your side, without a trace, tired of how you don't trust me. I want to marry you, and have the wedding soon so maybe you can trust me more than you obviously do."

If Rachel thought the first argument was smack, this was a punch. She carefully took the ring and tossed it towards him, "Maybe that would do us all some good."

"Whoa, whoa," Sammy had walked in when he saw that, "That was a bit harsh, Rae…"

"Save it." She snapped as she left the den and ran up the stairs.

The fire wielder just stared and looked over at Raph, "Raphael…" Sammy began softly. "She didn't mean it, you know."

Raphael didn't answer him as he bent down and picked up the ring, eyes shaded darkly as he stood again. "I know…" was all he said. However, it was easy to tell that his voice was about to crack, and he was close to tears. He softly moved past Sam and carefully went up the stairs to follow after Rachel. He had said 'maybe he should', but that didn't mean he wanted to. He was going to keep trying.

Sam watched Raphael leave and saw the telepath staring after them, wonderingly. He knew that she heard everything. Just with one look they both teleported up to the roof. "She tossed the ring." Sam answered Matt's question before Matt could even word it. "I think Raph's going to try to get her back."

"I feel like this is my fault." Matt said softly. She knew it was her fault. She knew because a specific memory flashed in her mind.

Back when she was a boy, short blonde hair, wearing all black and holding hands with the Leader, they both were leaning against each other, happily enjoying the silence when she spoke up, "You won't ever leave me will you?"

"No," Matt's voice was a little deeper than it was now, "I'll always be by your side."

"Good, you're the rope that holds me to the boat, Matt. As long as your by my side, I'll always come back. Always. Just be with me forever?"

"Forever," Matt agreed.

"I broke her heart," Matt said after she explained her memory to the fire-wielder, "And she upped and left. I guess even though I broke it, she still considers me the rope."

"That's why she's still around here." Sammy murmured, "Why she can't bring herself to love Raph, because she…"

"Thinks I'm going to change my mind," Matt finished. "But that's never going to happen! She needs to let go, but I don't want to tell her that, because she'll lie and say she knows, and then the relationship will be a lie, I can't have that on my conscience!"

"Then, you let go." Sam replied, "The rope can't just be one person, its two people. If you let go, she won't have a choice."

"Okay, wise-guy, how do you suggest I do that?" Matt demanded, folding her arms.

"Fall in love with me." Sam replied, startling her greatly. He still couldn't see what it was that attracted him to her, technically she was a guy, but still. He didn't care...for some reason...he couldn't bring himself to care. Either way Sam saw her, she was beautiful. Even startled like she was, like an angel. "Not really of course." He said hastily. "Just…make her think that you let go of her."

"You want me, to pretend I'm dating you, so that she would marry Raph? That is the best and the worst idea ever." Matt said softly, "But I'm in as long as you……are in. I don't think you're gay…"

"I'm bi."

"Okay that answers everything I needed to know." Matt muttered sarcastically.

"Alright," Sam said with a smile, "Shall we start the show?"

"Yeah...I think so. Raphael might have calmed her down enough to bring he down the stairs, as for the engagement, I don't know." Matt replied.

Raphael hadn't even gotten his hand to touch the doorknob to their room. For many, many countless minutes his hand hovered over it, his other hand holding the ring tightly. 'What ifs' whirled through his mind as well as plenty of scenarios. He heard her crying, so that helped him narrow the list down. Though her rants she was crying into the pillow he couldn't make out, so he was stuck there.

Finally, he bit his lip and opened the door softly, "Jay Rose…" he said, so much packed into the names, her middle ones. Pleading, hopeful, broken, terror, hate, love, need, and many other deep emotions were laced in them.

"What?!" Was the muffled word, she was upset, but mostly at herself and she just wanted to cry harder when she heard her two middle names called in so many emotions. They tore at her, literally. She caused it to happen, if she had just let Raph finish his sentence, the problems now wouldn't have occurred, and she still couldn't shake off the fact that she practically tore his heart.

Raph closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his feet afraid to go forward. "Rose…I…need you with me," he told her, "I said…'Maybe I should', but it didn't mean I want to." he placed his arm over his eyes, "Whether it be by you leaving me or me leaving you, I don't want us to part."

He couldn't stand anymore. He was so ripped apart. Slowly he slid down the door and he bowed his head as he slouched over his one bend knee, his arm balancing on it as his other hand fiddled with the ring, "Please…" his voice cracked, "Stay with me."

Rachel had slowly sat up during the explanation and the overwhelming urge to rant at /herself/ was definitely in mind, but her body and her heart both didn't feel like it was a good thing. She pushed herself off the bed and sat down next to him; she placed an arm around his shoulders and placed her head down on it. "You would give up your freedom to get rid of me, to want me to _stay_?"

She choked back a sob, "I mean…this pain won't always be forever and you would rather have me _back_ then to find someone _worthy_?" She wasn't being sarcastic, she was honestly confused. Why wouldn't he just go off and find someone better? Someone that didn't lie, someone that would stick by him honestly, always telling where they were headed, and away from the underground?

"I want to help you, and be with you," Raph told her, "You may lie, but it's an old habit and it's hard to break, I understand that. All I want is for you to trust me, and be with me. If you trust me enough to tell me where you're going but not the others, I'll gladly follow you to hell and back."

She let him go gently before she brought her legs up and hid her face, her mind was debating about whether to laugh, to cry, or to do both. She randomly picked one and fresh tears poured, "I don't know if you're a romantic idiot, or an angel." She said to him, through her tears, "A fucking unselfish angel while I'm giving you kudos."

"I didn't answer you question directly though," Raph mused mostly to himself, "Yes, I'd rather have you back than to find another. I do find myself worthy of you, not whether you're worthy for me." He smiled at her that she wasn't yelling or saying something cutting. He shifted and brought her into his arms, taking her left hand again before slipping on the ring, "Don and I have the worst luck with rocks attached to bands," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said softly, as she allowed him to slip it back on. "I really, really am sorry." She sniffed and used her free hand to wipe away her tears. "We're both in a mess...I'm sorry that I freaked when you were just planning the wedding...and I'm sorry that I said a lot of mean things, they weren't right." She shook her head. "I'm glad...that you think your worthy of me, but I'll never understand how I'm worthy of you, my angel." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Raphael gripped her tightly, "That's fine with me," he smiled into her hair.


	13. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was closer to the time everyone went to bed except patrol and the Vampires. Rae and Raph had successfully made it through the rest of the day in company of others, and Matt and Sam were very slowly tipping up their game. Only Electric and the lead Vamp family seemed to know, but didn't quite show it; instead just went with the flow.

First to bed was the Birthday Girl, eager to continue her reading, and Andrew. Next off were Raphael and Rachel, their nerves both on the fringes where they wanted to be alone. After that, Ellie and Jacob followed by Electric, Donatello and Lily. Soon after Sammy and Matt disappeared, it was just Michelangelo and Nao as well as Leonardo and Brianna.

Mikey had watched everyone disappear, couple by couple by single by couple again. It was an interesting pattern, and he had to wonder. "Do you think Eletric is ever going to bring his girl here or do you think she's not allowed inside the territory? Like...a rival gang-girl or something."

"Mikey." Leo scowled at the younger brother, "It's possible she doesn't want to be involved."

Mikey sighed, "Life without adventure, how dull."

Nao stretched as she laughed before she let out her seal-sounding cough that had become familiar for the past week or so. "Some prefer that life, Angelo, not wanting to leave their safe zones, but I do agree with you. However, I'd think just being with Electric makes it adventure enough," she smiled.

Mikey looked her, still slightly worried about her fever and her coughing, but he knew and she knew that it was just the flu. Time could only heal it as well as Lese's excellent cures. "Getting stunned all the time, pranks, I feel for her now."

"That's because you're on the receiving end. I'm just going to be hoping that there won't come a day when you and Eletric go off with a prank war. I mean, he can accidentally hurt you," Leo lectured lightly.

"Yeah," Mikey nodded, "Accidents happen, getting shocked on the other hand I'm sure would just be like static, can't hurt." He looked over at Nao, "At least, I hope not…" Shocks, different kinds of them, could hurt or could heal.

"Even if it did, I would be right there to heal him, Leo," Nao smiled.

Bria chuckled at the exchanged, "Hey, minna, I don't remember whose turn it was to do patrol...was it you guys or us? Maybe the Vampires, I don't know……"

"It was Ian and Nicky." Leo said, "Lese's in the den alone." Controlling Earth was a benefit; he knew who was in the warehouse, where they were and how safe they were. He was sure Raphael was more attuned to Fire than Earth himself.

"I wanted to go on patrol, honestly," Nao nibbled at her bottom lip, "Though if they're already off doing it, I'll stay here." She added a bit sullenly.

"I don't think I would have let you." Mikey said, worriedly. "Winter's are bad when you're sick…especially equipped with a fever that's gone down a bit."

"You hate sitting around even though you're sick, don't you? Gee, sounds like several others I used to or do know…" Bria asked going around Mikey's statement and rested her chin in her hand.

"I like it when I'm sick. Comic books, video games galore," Mikey grinned lightly.

Leo just glared, "If you would stop with so much of them you would have more katas under your belt."

"Says the one that Donny literally has to tie down," Mikey snickered.

Bria laughed, "Whom I've helped do just that," she grinned.

Leo glared at Bria but amusement played, "Yes, but you're not good yourself."

Bria looked off to the other side, a fake innocent look on her face, "You mean me?"

"Don't try the innocence face!" Mikey cried, "I perfected that to an art!"

Nao laughed again, earning another cough, but she ignored it, "It appears that you're the only lazy one in this room, Angelo," she grinned.

"Yeah, in this room," Mikey snickered, "but I'm sure that you'd get used to being lazy too during your sick days."

"Bad habits, Mikey," Leo sighed, "Very bad. We already have trouble trying to get you to focus, we don't need to lose Nao."

"Oh come on," Mikey pouted, "She's right there."

"You're right in front of us, but your mind must be millions of miles away." Leo pointed out to him.

Nao shook her head, "Leo has a point, Mikesters." She leaned back against the couch, "Anyway…I've only been sick a total of 3 times now. First were a few weeks after I met Kimiko and the next little after I met Atsushi and Daisuke. Last is now."

Nao folded her arms, "But thankfully this one seems to be the lightest one. But I guess that's because I'm in a better place with more family and better equipment."

"That doesn't mean I'm letting you go off to find Nicky and beg him for his shift." Mikey warned, "I'm on to you."

Leo snorted and lightly started playing with the necklace that Bria gave him; Mikey would be on to Nao……he would have done the same to Casey if he had patrol.

Bria smiled as she watched Leo fiddle with the cross necklace she had put around his neck before his change, pleading to god to let him live. Cradle Catholic she may be, but that didn't mean she really completely followed the Christian ways. She just followed what she knew and believed in herself, but she did believe there was definitely a gracious power out there that had granted her wish.

She remembered even though they were both weak, Donatello still had to force Leo down, and she even had to be told several times to sit. That lasted about a day or two, honestly, because they were both extremely stubborn. She laughed lightly at the memory.

Leo knew the memory Bria was thinking of since some of it flashed into his mind, the connection they had together was strong. He smiled lightly and leaned back against the couch and looked over at the clock. Eleven. "You both should get some rest." Leo pointed out to the sickly woman and his baby brother. "Especially you, since you're so sick…"

"She's not that bad…she's recovering…" Mikey was uncertain. Lese had started keeping a closer eye on the woman, but he was sure it was just because Lese was old and still liked being a mother to everyone; at least…that's how the Fireside gang treated her as, from time to time.

Nao, however, understood the look Leonardo was giving, telling them he wanted to be alone with Bria. She placed an amused hand on Mikey's shoulder, "It's fine, Michel," she soothed, "I am a bit tired, so I will read before I fall into the dream world."

"Alright," Mikey said standing up, "Are you going to be okay walking alone?"

Nao nodded, "I believe so," she told him with a smile and went to the stairs.

Mikey followed after her, making sure that she was really okay and ready to be her support.

Leo watched them for a while before turning back to Bria, "We haven't been alone like this for a while…"

She smiled, "I know. Something always happens," she chuckled and rubbed her collar bone absent-mindedly. She hadn't had much time to realize that she no longer had _something_ necklace-wise around her neck. Now after seeing Leo fiddle with the cross it made her feel a bit bare, but she would never take it back. It was his now.

He watched her for a while before bringing an arm over her shoulder and started playing with her hair. Feeling the soft texture of it through his fingers… He was thinking, "Don't jinx it." He murmured, "Moments like these don't always come around this often. I sort of want to just soak it in. Being alone with you, I mean." He shot her a small smile, "What are your thoughts? Just…randomly…"

Bria giggled and kissed the bottom of his jaw, "I just sort of miss having a necklace, that's all. Unless meditating, I'm sure you've seem me always moving or fidgeting with something. That necklace helped me think most of the time as I'm sure it does for you now."

"Do you wish to have it back?" Leo asked, "It was yours to begin with."

"Iie!" Bria's eyes widened at the thought, "I won't take it back," she said stubbornly, "It's yours now, I gave it to you because you need it." He didn't know it, and hopefully never would, but it acted as a shield for defense like Ember and Shiori were her offensive magic weapons.

Leo laughed, "Calm down, it was just a question." He murmured, lightly. "I need it?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposing it was from that little prayer of yours right?" He knew that right before she slipped it on, she had prayed that he would be alright.

That he would live.

Bria blushed a bit, but pursed her lips and nodded, "Hai, that's right…"

He gently made her hands let go and kissed her mouth lightly, just a brush with a firm press. He pulled away and brought her closer to him, close enough to be practically on his lap. "I'll treasure it." He promised softly.

Bria shifted so she would be on his lap and cuddled close against his chest, fitting into most of his frame, but not all of it because of the position she was in, "You know what, Lionheart?"

"What?" Leo murmured, catching her scent as she moved to fit better against him.

"I love you," Bria told him, "You're the greatest, Leo. I'll follow you everywhere if you let me, 'Kay?"

He chuckled, "I love you too, you're the best I have in my life and I'd hope you would follow me, since I would follow you."

"Deal," Bria stated simply before she snuggled closer and proceeded to drift off to sleep, nestled comfortably in Leo's arms.


	14. Morning Fun

Morning Fun

Morning came, all Vampires were asleep now but the supernatural humans were just starting to rise. Raphael yawned as he stretched and looked down at his love sleeping next to him. Yesterday had been hard, but like the other times they had been able to make up and survive another day together. He smirked as he remembered a song Sam in the next room had been playing softly before bed.

Rolling onto his side he wrapped his arm protectively and possessively around Rachel's midsection, his hand lightly over her abdomen. He smirked and softly murmured/sang into her ear, "I love you, 'cause you're my Mississippi Princess, you're my California Queen, like the Duchess of Detroit, and every city in between. You can slap me in the face, you can scream profanity, but I'll still follow you."

"Mississippi has a river…I don't like rivers." Rachel murmured, the singing was waking her up and she didn't want to wake up at the moment. She felt her heart flutter weirdly when he placed his arm around her, which was what really got her to get out of dream land. "California is the state next to my hometown and I doubt I act like a Duchess, so you're wrong there, and yes I'm sure you'd follow me because that's your personality. Slapping you…doesn't sound like me, but the profanity part yes?" She yawned before burying her head into the pillow, "What's with the singing alarm clock?"

Raph pouted, "You're no fun," he nipped at her earlobe playfully, "I just thought I'd try something new…obviously I failed epically. I won't do it again then…" he snorted.

Rachel snickered as she turned her head a bit, "I was teasing, I'm always this cynical when I just get up…you know that."

"I do know," Raph sighed and rubbed her abdomen where he felt a small patch and grinned as he nuzzled her shoulder, "Just after yesterday, I only want to make you happy."

She let out a purr at the rub, "Our roles should be reversed, I'm the on that said those really, really mean things. I was right though, you are an angel if you're focusing on me." She snickered lightly.

Raphael smiled kept gently rubbing her now very special spot, loving the purrs he got from her, "I'm the tough guy, remember? I can take care of myself," he kissed her behind her ear before he leaned back as the sun streamed through. He smiled as Rachel winced, but he adored how she shined.

Rachel let out a small moan of protest as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out. Once she did, her eyes wandered over to Raph's well toned body that the sun elegantly brightened. "You spoil me too much." She muttered as she sat up to stretch better, "What's on today's list?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Raphael rubbed his neck, "Mind letting me think on it while we eat?" he smiled goofily.

Rachel smirked before gently kissing his lips, "Sure." She agreed lightly. "Let's go."

Nao breathed deeply as sunlight from the corner window shined through dimly since she had the drape over it to make it darker to help her constant headache. Thankfully, it didn't hurt today, and her throat didn't have that cursed tickle in it. She smiled gently and shifted so she could sit up and brushed back her hair behind her ear. She actually felt good today, and fresh air sounded nice.

"You up?" Mikey was sketching something the notebook that rested on his lap. He looked over at Nao and smiled lightly, "Good morning, sweets."

Nao smiled brightly, "Hi there, Michael. Would you be so kind as to open the window? This room needs some air."

"Alright," Mikey placed the notebook down and climbed out of bed to open the window.

Nao closed her eyes and smiled again, breathing in the blast of refreshing winter air that swirled inside their borrowed room. She grinned as she felt it play around her, and she weaved her hands gently, "Hello, my friend," she greeted the wisps swirling between her fingers.

He watched her, he could feel the wind whispering and laughing. Information, little conversations, he knew that the wind was a powerful tool. He lightly wound it with just a flick of his wrist; it went around his hand like a keychain being whirled around the hand back and forth. "It is awesome, you haven't got to be around the wind for a while…"

"Mm," Nao nodded smiling happily, "Michael, do you think you would let me go out on a little roof jumping? You can come with, if it makes you feel better," she blinked as the wisps swirled at her shoulder for a moment, and then grinned, "It's supposed to be warm today."

Nao grinned hugely, "Arigato." She sat up and got out of the bed, laughing lightly as she was now able to balance and walk on the balls of her feet. After brushing out the fuzz of her nightgown, she went to the closet and put on a clean outfit out of several that had been loaned to her by Lese, Ellie, and a couple other of the girls around there. "Why don't we get some of your favorite pizza while we're at it?" she suggested looking up at Mikey, eyes shining for once.

Mikey was a bit worried and finally sighed. "Alright, as long as I'm with you," He warned.

Nao grinned hugely, "Arigato." She sat up and got out of the bed, laughing lightly as she was now able to balance and walk on the balls of her feet. After brushing out the fuzz of her nightgown, she went to the closet and put on a clean outfit out of several that had been loaned to her by Lese, Ellie, and a couple other of the girls around there. "Why don't we get some of your favorite pizza while we're at it?" she suggested looking up at Mikey, eyes shining for once.

"Alright!" Mikey cheered. "We'll split." His eyes were sparkling as well, "Let's!"

Nao laughed heartily, grinning wildly as she slipped on her shoes and got to the window, but she stopped and looked back at the bed. She rolled her eyes at herself before she quickly turned back and made the bed with help of her wind. She handed him his notebook, "You can show me your work while we eat," she kissed his cheek before she parted the curtains completely.

Mikey blinked, "Where are you going? Down the escape?" He asked, "Are you going to jump roofs now?"

"What fun it is getting to the pizza parlor my other means?" Nao grinned impishly.

"I thought, to my honest surprise, that you were going to eat something here. Not get pizza first." He winked at her mischievously. "I'll race you."

"Sounds good to me," Nao grinned and jumped out the window first, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" she called laughing.

Donny leaned back against the counter, drinking the morning coffee and murmuring good-mornings to the half-awake humans that actually slept. He had stayed up all night, once again jolting down ideas for gadgets he could work on when he got back to the castle.

Lily stretched and yawned from her position on the floor as she walked in. She had changed to her cat-cat self during the night, preferring to watch her Donatello work from perched on his shoulder. She sneezed in that silly cat way as something tickled her nose, and then she began a fun game of playing with random people's things as they dangled from chains and whatnots.

"And I thought Ellie was bad when she wanted to play fetch." Jacob said as he picked up the chain that was dangling from his pocket and unhooked it from his jeans to start playing.

Donny looked a bit jealous for a moment until he reminded himself that Jake had a dog-shifter for a girlfriend.

Lily made that hissing snicker sound for laugh and batted at the chain, mewing in protest when he made her jump for it, but went along.

"She's fun." Jacob commented. "Ellie's more a fetch-things and bring them back covered in slobber." "I do not!" The dog-shifter happened to be drinking her third cup of coffee and second tea-cup. She was dressed in a messy tank top and short shorts, hair everywhere and some in her face. She obviously just went down for the coffee, not at all thinking about dressing herself right.

"A bird playing with the cat," Don mused, "That's interesting."

Lily mewed and swiped at the chain, successfully getting it from Jacob and she pranced away with it, her tail flicking in a mocking manner.

Jacob was about to bend down to get it but Don was faster. He lightly took the chain and baited his girlfriend with it, smirking lightly. Win for a win.

Lily got that cat smirk of her own and she crouched down, rolling her shoulders in that timing matter, but she wasn't aiming for the chain. She bounded off and collided her front paws on his chest, making him and the chair balance on the back legs, and slickly turned and added that extra push with her back legs. She smacked his face with her tail before she leaped in the air again, catching the chain as it flew out of Don's hand and she landed easily on the table while Don landed on the floor.

Ellie and Jacob roared with laughter. Don wanted to either glare at them both or glare at Lily. Either way, he knew that Lily was playing her own game. Jacob had caught the chain in the air and held up to her face before jerking it upwards and he wound it, scooted back so lily couldn't attack, unwound it and tossed it to Don, when he managed to get up from the floor.

Lily grinned hugely and lay on the table, just watching them and her tail flicked in the air teasingly.

Ellie watched them for awhile, she knew that if Lily kept this game up someone was going to start getting jealous and she knew that she was going to be a little envious in the end as well.

Don took the chain and leaned against the table, lightly sliding the chain close to her and snaked it away. Baiting her to follow…

Lily stood up again, her tail bushy with the hyper morning play and batted at the chain again with her tail swishing behind her.

Jacob snickered as he watched the couple play their game and looked over at Ellie. She just lightly shrugged and placed her cups away in the sink before going up stairs to change into something black and dark like she always wore. Jacob watched the couple that was playing with the chain, smiling a bit as he watched Don once more jerk the chain away from her.

Lily followed after it but once again went past it, though didn't knock him over. She just perched on his shoulder, signifying she was done playing for the time.

Don knew what it meant and handed the chain back to Jacob, he clipped it back on and stretched as he stood up from the chair. "I'll see you guys in training sometime." He promised as he ran after his girlfriend, that was possibly going to beg to play. Don just sighed, and finished off his coffee. He debated about getting another cup or not before deciding that he probably had enough to last him a while. He lightly scratched Lily's ears and petted her soft fur.

Lily purred, rubbing against the side of his head lovingly. She licked his ear, purring in success as she felt him shudder.

Don continued to pet her, lightly and gently. No words were spoken, just simple touches.


	15. Distress

Distress

Michelangelo laughed and teased Nao while Nao teased back along the way to the warehouse. They had fun, trying to beat each other at wind tricks, doing fancy moves, and just poking fun at each other. It had came to a stop though when he saw a young woman, possibly no older than sixteen or seventeen looking around at the seemingly abandon houses. Long black hair tied up in a braid, and her clothes were obviously from a local donation store. She seemed really, really broken and lost. Looking for something and terrified.

Mikey frowned, "Think she's lost?" He murmured to Nao, even though he could feel it. He knew she was scared…but lost didn't seem to be the word for her.

Nao frowned and closed her eyes, her wind going down to feel the aura around the young woman. "Iie," she answered softly, and wasn't surprised when the girl in question looked up at them. "She knows where she is, just not quite certain where things are, like she hasn't been here a while," she smiled soothingly, sympathetically, to the person below.

"Should we see what she's looking for?" Mikey had just asked that when the girl called up to them, "Do you know someone named Tre…I mean Electric?"

"Quite well," Nao nodded and took Mikey's hand as she stepped off the edge of the roof, free-falling but easily coming to a gentle step on the ground. She smiled again, "What might your name be? I'm Nao, and this is my mate, Michelangelo."

"Hello." The girl swallowed as she turned her head in every direction, like she was fearing something. She held out a shaky hand, "I'm Lisa. Lisa Gardener."

Nao bowed politely, but let Mikey go to shake her hand instead since she didn't like that sort of greeting unless required, "I've heard Electric talk about you, as well as the others. I'm happy to meet you, Lisa."

"Oh…he's talked about me?" Her cheeks flushed a red color. "I didn't know he did…he never said anything to me…Oh! Do you know where he is?!" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Mikey frowned as he let her hand go and said softly, "Yeah we do…come on..." He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sent Nao a pleading look. This girl was going to break down sooner or later and it was going to take two to even drag her to the door.

Nao nodded firmly before she got on the other side and guided them all to the door a few blocks down before she opened it and was already shouting orders before she got in the door, "Minna!!! For Kami's sake, get some tea! Where's Electric? Get the damn man over here _now_."

"Who died and made you Queen?" Eletric said before his eyes went wide. Shaken and pale, his girl was standing right there. Mikey let go quickly as she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Everyone could hear the hysterical sobbing and the strained-nonsense words she was ranting about. "Calm down Lisa." Electric said once he couldn't translate what was being told. "And deep breaths work, you might faint." Those made her cry harder. "Ah, damn Lisa, what happened to you?"

"You need some woman skills, because you fail epically," Nao mutter under her breath and rolled her eyes. She coughed now, and swore lightly before shaking it off swiftly and went to help whoever was in the kitchen.

Lisa let him go after she calmed herself down. She was still shaking terribly and Electric was looking a little freaked. "So…what happened?"

"I heard my brother talking over the phone…and they mentioned your gang……and I got so scared…I know I'm not supposed to be here, and I'm to be at home……but I was scared…" She let out a choked sob and covered her mouth, "So scared." She whimpered.

"Your brother?" Brianna couldn't help but ask curiously but her voice was soft and soothing, willing her to continue.

"Come on, your bro can't harm us." Electric said calmly, lightly pulling her back into a hug, "He's just one man, we can take him on if he makes a threat."

Lisa turned to Bria, "He's number one sniper in the Water Snakes. Recently I was told that they alliance with the Dragons……and they…disbanded with the Informers." She looked at Eletric wildly. "But that's not the point, this attack's not one man. I think……" She started crying again, "I think he's taking orders from Hector."

Bria gripped her throat, and her already pale complexion went chalk white. She felt like she couldn't breath, and her bullet wounds started throbbing a bit as if on cue. "What…did you hear?" she choked out.

Lisa just shook her head and Eletric frowned, "You think Hector's an idiot enough to try to take on Fireside? I mean yeah, he's a little corrupted…"

"It's not just you it's Lighting Force too!" Lisa started crying again, "Their planning an attack and I thought they already did it so I ran here as fast as I could…I was so scared I thought you were dead or barely breathing…or everyone was on the ground bleeding or—"

"Alright, alright! Picture duly taken!" Eletric said quickly. "Horror show done! You sit." He almost forced her to sit down and he paused, "And calm yourself. We're alive, everyone's okay, and I hope to god that Hector gets smashed in the brains, if he's really planning on this."

"If he's banded with the Purple Dragons, and I _know_ he is, we're in for an extremely tough battle shortly. I don't need my sister's ability of Sight to see that," Bria said darkly as she bent over and gripped her sides. She felt sick now.

Lisa just sobbed while she listened and Eletric took the tea-cup from Nao and gave it to her, "Coffee might have been better, but I know you Lis."

"Thank you." She murmured. "I'm really sorry that I just barged in and everything."

Eletric sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you always apologize? About everything?"

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it stop!" Eletric glared playfully and Lisa let out a small choked giggle.

"I know how that feels, always apologizing," Nao smiled sympathetically. "I still do it, though was forced away from it because of this goofball right here," she ruffled Mikey's hair playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"You make a good couple." Lisa admitted lightly. "I bet that everyone's coupled in this room, with someone or another…besides Sammy."

"No! Paired!" Sammy said in defense as he walked over, "Good morning Lisa, looking fabulous as ever."

"Shut up, Sammy," Eletric glared, "We're traumatized."

"No…I'm alright now." Lisa said softly, "I just came to confirm that nothing bad happened……gosh now I think of it I should have just called! I'm sorry!" She blushed a hot red and looked at everyone in the room, feeling embarrassed.

Nao laughed and patted the girl's knee, "its good you came. We were a bit curious to whom you were, anyhow."

"I supposed you would be..." Lisa looked at Eletric, "You didn't tell me that you told everyone about me, Trevor." "Yeah, didn't think you'd mind. I mentioned you here and there. I just didn't say a name."

"Oh..." Lisa blushed, "Well I'm glad I met everyone…I should leave now…I think my brother would be looking for me."

"At least you went behind enemy lines to tell us this." Eletric said softly, "Want me to walk you home?"

Nao bit her, lip, experience telling her to step in, "Though it is a great gesture, Electric, I must say that that might not be very safe. I'll take her instead. I've been careful not to let myself be known by the rest of the gang world and very little of the regular one, anyway. It'd be easier for her to say she was just out with a new girl friend than to explain to him what she was doing hanging around you."

"Oh…no…you don't have to." Lisa said timidly, "Neither of you have to, I can walk by myself. I'm sure my brother won't mind, I already have a lie in store……I don't want to be a burden."

Nao looked at her firmly, "Trust me on this, Lisa, please. For you to go alone…" she closed her eyes, a bad memory flashing. She took a breath, "It's no burden, because I'm placing myself in this position until I know he isn't going to hurt you."

"My/Her brother doesn't hurt me/her, he's just very overprotective." Eletric and Lisa said together at the same time.

"But if you want to," Lisa continued, "I…I hope you wouldn't mind…"

Nao smiled, "Not at all." She smiled and stood; gesturing to Mikey to stay seated, and smiled at his protesting frown. She offered her hand and helped Lisa stand, "I'd rather be wrong than be right about the outcome of you being alone."

"Oh…thank you." Lisa said lightly, "Well it was nice meeting everyone. Be safe Trevor."

"I will." He assured.

She smiled warmly before turning to Nao, "Let's go."

Brianna watched them leave and her mind, cursed as it was with remembering especially the bad things, she felt bile in the back of her throat as she thought of the Water Snakes and Hector. She closed her eyes, remembering as well the rather unnecessary end to Cedric's life and the well-deserved one of Kyle. She placed the back of her hand over her mouth as she leaned back, trying to hold it in.

Leonardo lightly and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders soothingly. He knew the memory all to well. _**'This time we're prepared,'**_ He thought as he rubbed her back.

Bria nodded barely her response, and then thought a quick apology before she gently moved out of his embrace and walked shakily to the downstairs bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

What a perfect day this was turning out to be.


	16. OneonOne

One-on-One

Rachel frowned; this was getting worse by the minute to the second. She knew the Water Snakes refused to ally with her, but they were part of the three majors. It made her stomach turn and clinch, but she shook the feeling off. Gang wars happened all the time; this was just another one, with a ninja sworn enemy on the enemy's side.

She was nervous.

Half of her wanted to take Matt and teleport to the Lighting Force's territory and another half wanted to just stay frozen for a while longer, trying to rationalize everything. She knew that this couldn't wait. She didn't have a vision, she only had Lisa's word and when the attack was…was only a mystery. She prayed that a vision would smack her in the face somehow.

"Just don't force it, love," Raphael warned as he felt her thoughts and placed an arm around her securely.

"I know." Rachel sighed, leaning into the touch cautiously. Her eyes caught over at Matt and Sammy and her eyebrows furrowed. "Has…Sammy ever talked boy-talk with you?" She asked, turning to her fiancé, confused.

Raph raised an eyebrow, "As a matter of fact, yes he has. That's how I knew that song I was singing to you this morning…There was also a couple more good ones, and one fit Leo before Bria made her choice." He mused looking up at the ceiling.

"Huh…" Rachel made a frown, watching the two with (have that song) a small shake of the head. She couldn't picture it. She was sure that Sammy was talking about a different girl, but she recognized the little gestures that he was giving Matt, but she doubted that Matt realized what Sammy was really trying to get.

Raphael smirked a bit as he also watched the new-found couple. He was thankfully let in on the game, and with their link so messed up at the moment, he wasn't worried about Rae seeing it in his mind. He was all for it, and agreed to help if the two got stuck.

She frowned, the subtle gestures, the nervous laughter, it was like some sort of dance. Rachel tilted her head to the left, what made them even try to court one another? As if they were…

No, she knew better than to think that. They were so different it was ice and fire; way to different… She laughed, mentally. That courtship between Sammy and Matt wasn't going to last long, maybe it was a fling.

Scratch that, it was a fling, a one time thing…Something for them both. It was possible Sammy just picked Matt because he was exploring his sexuality and wanted it to be with someone he knew, than a stranger. She doubted that this little game was going to last long, just trying out the dress, it won't fit, and then boom, it was all over and Rae got her friend back.

At least, she hoped.

Raph grinned and got an idea that could help Sam and Matt build more trust in each other. He knew better than Rachel than to think that it was going to end badly. He saw in Sam what he saw in his other three brothers as well as his best friend Casey. Though, he supposed he was keeping a double secret now. He knew Sam would deny it, like his bros and even himself had, so he just left that be.

Standing, Raph stretched, "Well, going off we heard from Lisa, lets get some more training done? Mikey, you haven't had much practice with your new abilities yet, have you?"

"Me and Nao jumped rooftops today, so I had a little practice," Mikey said lightly.

"I don't know…" Rachel murmured mostly to herself. She was still torn about getting Matt away from Sammy and get to the Lighting Force to tell them what they knew and see what they had in return. However, she glanced back to the side, maybe training was good. Maybe training was the best…she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, but have you gone against others?" Raph laughed as Michelangelo scowled and gave his little brother a noogie, "Thought not."

"Ha, at least I had practice before battle. You three just rushed in!" Mikey pointed out grinning, "At least I know that I won't get a bad whiplash afterwards. Be prepared, the King of Games can kick your ass because I have experience points. BURN!"

The heard major laughing coming from the direction of the bathroom and Brianna stepped out to join them, giggling. She looked like she felt better, though she was almost a translucent pale, "Ya gotta admit, he has you there, Raphael. Well done, Mikey." She stretched, "I'm up for some training, though I do think we should do a bit of one-on-one fights before we go all out on each other…you know…as a warm-up."

Sammy blinked, "I'm in. One on one." He looked over at Matt and winked.

She giggled nervously and said, "Yeah, I'll train, too."

'_Damn!'_ Rachel thought sourly. Just when she thought Matt was listening to her thoughts, today just had to be the day that Matt wasn't connected to share her ideas with. She didn't want to drag Raphael so she quickly answered, "I'm in too. Sounds nice…"

Raph smirked as he heard a couple others agree and he nodded to Sam, glad his plan had worked. He looked at Rae, "Hey, love, do you think we need the wards still?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow before looking over to the side, thinking deeply, "No." She said finally, "I don't think we need them, unless anyone wishes to disagree…" She looked around the room, Matt didn't debate. Sam didn't, Electric was already racing into the training room, shouting something at Jacob. Ellie also didn't mind the wards. Mikey didn't know what they were, but shrugged. It didn't bother him either way. Don didn't mind.

"Alright, so I guess no wards. That's a big a majority." She ruffled her hair, "Let's go." She let her hand down and nodded over at the training room. "I think Eletric and Jacob are already at each other's throats."

Raphael chuckled and looked at Leonardo with an old-time smirk, "Wanna have a go?" he asked, "To tell the truth I miss our quarrels."

Leo smirked, "I'll go up against you. Just like old times."

Raph laughed before he crouched just a bit, "Whoever gets there first starts first?"

"You're on." Leo said lightly pushing Raphael and ran into the training room, following him into the room. Rachel calmly walked into the training room, lightly.

Bria rubbed her neck, "On second thought, I'm going to play referee...How about you, Lily?" The calico nodded and jumped from Donatello's shoulder onto hers and they went into the training room. Mikey and Don followed close behind.

Matt watched Rachel leave into the training room and whispered, "Do you think we're playing the cards right?"

"Yeah," Sammy whispered back, "Just don't slip, let's go." He lightly pushed her into the training room and followed inside.

Sammy and Matt squared off together. Fire meant with the mind. Matt barely did a move, using Sam's mind against him. Sammy knew her trick and flashed a picture to disorient her before doing a light whip-lash with fire. Matt quickly teleported to dodge it…

Sammy knew exactly where Matt was going to be when she landed from her teleporting and it surprised her when he came at her without a warning. She always landed behind the enemy, and Sammy had kicked her as hard as he could, before she could recover herself. Once she had been distracted he made sure to throw fake and real punches and kicks to make her prepared.

Matt was too distracted to even try to do a mind trick. She was quite surprised, no one, not even Rae, was able to distract her like Sam was.

Sammy jumped back when he saw that he was wearing Matt down. He watched the girl gather herself together, slightly impressed and determined. They watched each other for a while and then went at each other again. Trying to out trick one another…

While Sammy and Matt were fighting, Ellie and Rachel were having a square off on their own. The dog-shifter didn't know what new attacks were in store for her, so she went all out, clothes were off and she changed almost instantly into different types of strong predator dogs. Rachel knew her attacks had to be timed perfectly, and Ellie was impatient.

When Ellie ran at her, Rachel made a whip-lash of sparks coming from her hands, like electricity only thicker, more yellow. She threw it just as Ellie opened her mouth to try to bite her. Ellie let out a howl and fell to the ground, whimpering. She got back up, a warning growl escaped.

Rachel just merely did a simple wave of the hand, gathering the energy that was underneath Ellie and tied her to the ground. Ellie's growl went lower and she changed once more into something smaller so she could escape her bounds and went after Rachel again.

Brianna smirked as she stood in the middle of the "ring" with Lily standing back-to-back with her in Neko Cat form, so she could talk but not be "nude" which would make Don unhappy. The two could easily watch all of the battles with a careful eye, but Bria was getting a little bored. She sighed; "I'll be right back," with that she ran off, carefully avoiding Rachel and Ellie who were closest to the door.

Ellie was getting tired at the energy being casted and thrown at her face and Rachel was also getting bored about just throwing it to have Ellie only dodge. They both looked at each other and started grinning; Ellie quickly changed into a normal person and did a kick. Rachel dodged and tried to trip her. She managed only to have Ellie turn back into a dog and tried to bite her.

Rachel took her foot away and gathered the energy underneath to get Ellie, but Ellie changed back into a human and used her speed to catch Rachel off guard. They both went down to the ground in a loud thud. Swearing in a different language could be heard and Rachel struggled to get Ellie off of her. She was pinned to the ground and Ellie was pleased with herself. So pleased she transformed back into a dog.

Unfortunately Ellie forgot it made it easier for Rachel to get out of the hold. She quickly pushed Ellie off of her stomach and jumped back and did a weird twist of the arm and wrists, making the energy surround Ellie. Ellie transformed into some small dog, side stepped, and transformed back into the same large dog she had before.

She lunged at Rachel and just before she could do any of her golden-line energy tricks, Ellie transformed into a human, grabbed Rachel's arm and twisted it enough so she would have to bend her elbow to ease the pain. But bending the elbow meant getting closer to the dog-shifter Rachel forgot. She bended right into Ellie's hands and Ellie kicked the back of her knees before grabbing her in a choke-hold.

Rachel hissed angrily as she struggled to find balance so she could throw Ellie off, but Ellie kept moving in every direction, making it hard for the Informer to even try to get her balance back.

Rachel tried to get her balance back, but she kept slipping over and over again. Ellie had a good firm grip on her. Her eyes had been looking straight when she saw a small flame catch her eye. She thought it was Raphael, but instead it was Matt and Sam. Matt was going down and fast, she didn't have anything to try to grab and if she even did, it was too far for her telekinesis range.

She just couldn't believe her eyes. Even though Matt was going down, Sam always let her have a chance to regain herself. Like a seductive dance between fire and mind. Fire was used to only distract her course of thought; he used her mind to his will.

A dance…Rachel shook her head. _'No, no, no! It's a fling! It's a one time thing!'_ She had lost so much thought in her distraction that she didn't realize that Ellie had loosened her grip and stepped back until she hit the floor with a thud.

That was going to leave a small bruise. She grumbled before she swiped her legs at Ellie and their fight began again, even though she was still thinking about what she saw, making Ellie gain the upper hand.


	17. Surprised

Surprised

Raphael laughed as he ducked down swiftly, avoiding a water hit from his brother. He noted how Michelangelo and Donatello were having a blast using their wind together, flying around and battling in the air instead of on the ground, giving the rest of them plenty of room. Sam and Matt had one corner of the other side of the room, and Rae and Ellie had the other corner. Electric and Jacob had left to a separate section of the training "arena" as it were.

As for Leonardo and himself?

They had the whole left side of the thankfully huge training room to themselves. He smirked, and it was a good thing, too. He did a round-house kick with a twist, making pebbles and small rocks swirl around and above him, and when he jumped up, he did so high enough to do a small flip, and as he came down, he "kicked" toward Leo, and the rocks flew at razor-sharp speeds to his brother.

However, he laughed sneakily as Leonardo started to move to deflect with only his hands. Raph snapped his fingers and the rocks started to tumble and actually _melt_ right there in the air. Add the melted heat, the speed, and the spin, what did you get? A kick-ass attack that's what…that is, if Leo did what he hoped he would.

Leo quickly used water to block the incoming melted rocks. He used cold water to make sure that they were harden and cool so he wouldn't get hit with fire. He had to admit, he knew that Raph was planning something, his smirk gave it off. He bended the water slightly and pretended it was a sling shot, sending the rocks which were now like dull shuriken at his brother instead of just undoing the barrier.

Raph scowled and whipped his wrist around; making the rocks crash into the wall and turn into a white-hot shower of pebbles as he once again added his fire. He did a swipe down on the ground and the earth moved under Leo, making him trip and fall, so he wouldn't be able to avoid getting pelted.

Leo used the earth to catch him, but he knew that Raph had the dominate control. First come first serve, seemed to be the elemental rule. He tried to concentrate on water, making it surround him and block the incoming pelts.

Raphael pouted as the pelts only simmered and made steam, though made little muddy spots on his brother's clothes. He stood back and let Leo have his turn now. However, there was a very small boom created by electricity followed by a bark and growls, and it all came from Rachel's and Ellie's corner.

Rachel was going all out; she took off all of her retaining thoughts and really went at Ellie with everything she had. Ellie had transformed into a wolf. Speed and bites were her weapons and Rachel knew that. They fought, lunging at each other, attacking what they could, desperate. Desperate to be the victor, they were running low on strength.

Rachel jumped back, her eyes narrowed and Ellie crouched down low, ready to lunge and attack the first thing that moved. She closed her eyes, blocking out the noise and concentrated. Her mouth moved, but no words were spoken, energy was concentrated and honed on. The energy lines that lay deep in the ground appeared in a circle.

Now her concentration was vital.

If one thing went wrong…just one thing and her concentration was…no! She felt it expand and weaken and she immediately grabbed on to her concentration. The ring that surrounded her stabilized, just for a bit. Her mouth started moving again, balancing herself as the lines from the circle started making a design. Ellie wasn't going to have any of that.

She crouched and lunged, just as Rachel opened her eyes. A fleet moment of panic and everything went down to hell. A boom was heard and electricity flared. Luckily Rachel wasn't unconscious; sadly it also meant that she was going to get her ass kicked by three people for even trying to attempt something like that while she was out of shape, clearly.

She got up and brushed herself off, there was bits and specks of blood, but she didn't dare see how bad the wounds were. Her hair was a little poky from the suddenly Eletric shock, but she merely ran her hand through it, flattening it unsuccessfully.

"And what do you say to your knight in shining armor?!" Eletric called from across the room.

"To go to fucking hell!" Rachel shouted, but her enemy wasn't with him but with Ellie who was either debating on transforming to a human to laugh, or to stay as she was and growl. While undeceive, she attacked Ellie.

While Rachel was debating on throwing Ellie toward Electric, Leonardo and Raphael were neck to neck. Their elemental attacks were getting fierce. Every attack Raphael threw with fire, Leo harden with water, he couldn't even use Earth since his little brother was using the Earth's first, and using fire along with it.

Leo's only defense and offense was water and Raphael was getting tired of having the upper hand. It was much more interesting if they both had a few licks. So far, Leo couldn't attack because Raph could use fire to dry it up. He couldn't use Earth because Raph was much faster.

Raphael was about to do the same fire/earth attack, but this time Leo managed to be faster than he was. Leo grabbed the connection of Earth before Raph could and used it to hit Raphael.

The red-clad ninja used fire but he used too much. The earth spilt as lava – like from a volcano that just was erupted – and was lost in control. Leo couldn't dodge or do anything, he could only get hit. He waited for the scorching flames, but instead the fire attack disappeared as if it never happened, and the necklace around his neck was slightly shining.

A powerful attack just disappeared as if it never happened. He was in awe and in surprise. Bria's rings…she had Ember, Ocean, Shiori and River. All of them were power rings and they had a power that could hurt others, and backfire. That's why Bria gave him the necklace; she wanted him to be safe.

Raphael had been shocked. Everyone had stopped their fighting to see the battle and how it was going to unfold. Michelangelo and Donatello got down from the air and ran over to the older brother, asking questions that were just blurred.

"I'm alright." Leo said, waving them off and standing up. "I'm fine, just…shocked."

"I couldn't control it…" Raphael was upset. He couldn't believe he came so close to hurting his older brother. "I'm sorry Leo."

"I'm not hurt." Leo said, firmly. "So there's nothing to apologize for."

"I'm surprised." Donny murmured, "How did that attack just disappear?"

"I have a hunch." The eldest told Donny, "But it's not much to go on." It had everything to go on. He didn't say that to the purple ninja. No one started up their fighting; no one tore their eyes from the scene that just happened.

Everyone was surprised.

Brianna came in humming to herself, murmuring soft words as well. Her Ipod was attached to her hip and a single hooked earpiece was secured around her right ear so she could also hear others but still be entertained if she got bored. She saw everyone with or near Leo and she blinked, jogging over, "What's goin' on, minna?" she asked looking at their stunned expressions with concern.

They were about to open their mouths to say what they saw, but Leo beat them to it, "I was caught off guard." He said simply, "And they got worried."

Bria furrowed her brows and pursed her lips, but shrugged, "Alright...you weren't hurt were you?" she tilted her head and looked him up and down thoroughly.

"No, I wasn't." He replied, a small smile of reassurance.

Bria smiled back and clapped her hands, "Alright, Lily, do you think we're ready for the rounds?" she asked the Cat Neko.

"Hai," Lily nodded and looked at Leo with a raised eyebrow briefly before turning to the others, "Let's have Matt, Sam, Raph, Ellie, and Jacob spar first? Do an alternating thing instead of _everyone_?"

Raphael nodded, "I can agree with that."

"Five people?" Ellie asked, frowned a bit. "This is interesting."

"I'm in." Sam said quickly.

Matt rolled her eyes, "I was included to so I'm in."

"As well," Jacob agreed.

Bria smiled, faced the middle, and moved her hand in a circular motion. A large arena, plenty big enough for the five was made in light blue ki, "Your body's can leave the barrier, but your attacks won't be able to. This is just a marker so the rest of us have safer side-lines and you have a general fighting area. Is that alright with the rest of you?"

"Oh yay, a battle royal!" Ellie mocked, jumping up and down. "Oh boy, oh boy it looks like a Frisbee."

Matt, Jacob, and Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. "I'm cool." Jacob said, "It's safe for all of us? Will the attacks that hit the walls, deflect to us?"

"Oh, yeah, you'll all be burned and fried by your own attacks, say good-bye now…" Bria rolled her eyes, "Of course not," she answered him.

Ellie snickered as well as Sammy and Matt; Jacob glared at them, "Was it wrong of me to ask?"

"No, but Bria has a point, did you write your will?" Ellie asked.

"Did you write yours?" Jacob shot back.

"Okay, okay, bird got chewed by spice girl; bitch decided to take a bigger bite but got pawned." Sammy said, lightly. "Let's go into that bright little Frisbee—"

"Thanks." Ellie pouted.

"And kick each other asses, doesn't that sound like fun?" The fire-wielder asked.

Bria laughed and ushered the bickering group toward the ring, "Fight in there, goofballs," she giggled.

Raphael snickered and followed them all close behind. This will be difficult, deciding whose side to be on…

"Let's play!" Ellie jumped into the middle of the ring grinning, "No rules, everything goes, if we want to get out and hold someone hostage we will."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Or all four of us gang up on you, tie you down and push to to the side so the boys can play. We're stronger than you."

"Who has the higher rank?!" Ellie yipped as she began the attack by attack Jacob.

Matt and Sammy got out of the way and watched, amused, "Their going to go off and attack by themselves…that leaves just us. Who shall we go after?" Sammy looked at Raph teasingly, "Shall it be a two against one?"

Raph bit his lib, but shrugged, "Sure," he agreed.

And that's how it went.


	18. RR and SM

RR and SM

Days went by after the training and what was supposed to have been a one thing, a one fling, wasn't happening. Instead of hanging around Rae, Matt was starting to get hooked on Sam, and it wasn't good. Rae had tried again and again to get Matt's mind off the fire-wielder, but it was like whatever push she did, landed on Sam's favor…and possibly more.

She was loosing her best friend. That rope that she relied on was slipping…or slipped. She didn't give up though; she was going to try to get her friend back. Who else was she going to talk to?!

She paused, torn between trying to get Matt back or to just agree to the offer. She rubbed the back of her neck, "That sounds nice." She said slowly. It couldn't hurt, how much closer can Matt get with Sam in a span of a few hours?

Raph grinned, "Great, let's go." He took his love's hand and out the door he went. It was all true, what he told her, he just left out the part where Sam wanted him to get her out of the warehouse.

Sam and Matt watched them leave. Matt couldn't deny that she was starting to regret the whole pushing Rae away, but what really made her uncomfortable was that everyone was having a lazy day and the only ones that were down in the living room was her and Sam since the two fighters left. She was nervous. Sam watched her for a while before saying, "Jealous that their on a date and we're not?"

"What?!" Matt looked appalled, "No! I just—"

"Weren't expecting things to get this serious? It's just a game, as long as you're not interested in me." Sam said, flinging himself onto the couch, propping his legs on the table cross him.

"Wait…you said if I wasn't interested." Matt narrowed her eyes.

"Did I?" Sam asked, a little surprised that he let it slip. "I meant me, too."

"Right…this isn't a game to you. You have a different motive for this." Matt folded her arms and her hips started to shift the weight from on leg to another. Her upper body and hair moved with the lowers decision.

"Has anyone told you could pass off for a model?"

"Should I be insulted or flattered?" The blonde replied.

"I would be very happy if you would consider the flatter emotion." Sam looked at her eyes.

Matt rolled her eyes, "Right."

"You don't trust me." Sam said, amused.

"I trust you enough to play the game. I still fear for what's really going through your mind." Matt admitted, "Coffee?"

"Love some." Sam agreed.

Matt paused, but decided to go with the literacy instead of figuratively and walked into the kitchen, Sam's eyes lowered to watch her walk and then smirked, could this morning get any better than this?

Raphael grinned as he bounced out of his room and hopped over the railing to the living room floor. Master Splinter was lounging on the couch, enjoying his Soaps and talking to Rachel. He had apologized for everyone being gone, but the old rat simply waved him off, saying he was just glad to know they were doing alright.

Rachel was smiling at something Master Splinter said as her eyes wandered to see that Raphael was ready to go. She felt really terrible that she was going to leave the rat alone again. "Are you sure you won't come with us Master?" She pleaded, "I'm sure Ian wouldn't mind…"

Splinter smiled and placed a soothing hand on the young woman's shoulder, "I am too old to be prancing about fighting and doing the things you youngsters' do anymore. These battles are yours to fight, not mine. However, I will surely be here to help if I am need and also here to support and give advice. I a glad Michelangelo have finally joined his brothers, and I wish Nao well. Do not worry about me, Rachel. I will be just fine."

"Don't hesitate to call," She told him. "We all have our Shell Cells on, Don made sure of it." She gave him a smile, "We'll visit more than we have. At least I will." She promised.

"Just remember what I told you, Rachel, and you'll be fine," Splinter nodded and gave her a light hug before turning back to the TV and said playfully, "Now go, you're interrupting my show." He waved them off with a smile.

"Yes sir." Rachel smiled as she stood up. "Shall we?" She asked Raphael.

Raph grinned and held up his own duffel bag, "We shall," he laughed and gave his father a farewell hug before he took Rae's hand and led her out the door yet again.

Master Splinter glanced at the area they left with sad yet proud eyes. His family was finally growing up and taking extreme responsibilities, weights, obstacles head on and with full force. He couldn't have hoped for anything better.

They walked in silence. Well, silence between them. The noise of the city wasn't anywhere near the word, but loud and earsplitting at times. No matter how many years she lived in New York, she considered herself a country girl than a city one. She looked over at Raphael and she couldn't seem him in the country. While the picture formed, her smile started to widen. She couldn't see him on a horse dressed in anything cowboys like at all. She started laughing and had to cover her mouth at her random thought. God that would be terrible… Especially since the slang was different.

Raphael glanced at her with an amused expression, eyebrow raised in question, "What might be so funny, my dear?" he asked smirking widely. He loved her laugh so much, especially since she didn't laugh often.

"Nothing," She said snickering, "It's just my little thoughts..." She started laughing again. "I'm sorry, Raph, if you take offence, but there is no way in hell I'm letting you go to Arizona with me if we do settle down." She calmed her laughter, "Staying north might be best for the both of us." She smiled at him, "Even though I kind of miss the wasteland of nothingness."

Raph blinked, but shrugged, "Fine by me, whatever you decide," he told her with a smile. They turned the corner and got to the many streets meant for the shoppers of the city. He took a breath before he continued walking, taking Rachel's hand to keep her closer to him.

They walked along the streets and entered a small store; they both let their hands go, promising to meet one another at the entrance. Rachel strolled casually to one end of the place, while Raph took another. The four that met Raph when he was first at the apartment – Jessica, Alice, Irma, as well as Kayla – spotted him and debated among each other that were going to talk to him. They didn't see the redhead anywhere near him.

It was possible they had a chance.

"What do you think?" Irma asked softly under her breath, "Do we try to see if he's available?"

"I'm sure he is. I'm surprised he doesn't have a fan club yet." Kayla pointed out lightly, "He has a good build and he's a perfect gentleman, what girl would not go for that?"

"True." Jessica said, "Shall we?" She smirked, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind having us around. He liked us before."

"Until that slut climbed on him." Alice pointed out, in distaste. "Thank god he got rid of her." The girls laughed and walked over to where he was.

"Heya! Remember us?" Jessica called out to him.

Raphael blinked and inwardly winced. Yes, he did remember that voice. He turned around and smiled politely, "Ah, yes," he nodded, "I do remember you four," he told them. He glanced back at the shelves full of a bunch of thread and the racks filled with charms, "This is quite a surprise, running into you beautiful women again," he admitted.

They giggled, Kayla was the first to speak, "Hey, we wanted to apologize for the last time we ran into each other."

"Yeah, it was quite rude of us." Irma agreed.

"And we were wondering whether or not you would like to hang around us sometime. We have a game coming up; you could come and cheer us on." Jessica told him stepping forward slightly.

Rachel had glanced up and raised an eyebrow, what the hell?

"We're starting basketball this season." Alice quickly amended, "Volleyball season ended and Basketball as much more action, if you understand the meaning." She winked.

Raph smiled and nodded again, "You girls must really be talented, then," he told them, "Where do you girls go to school? I'd gladly come watch," he agreed, "I do need to get out more, anyway. I'm a 'stay at home' kind of guy, really." _'With the side job of being a kick-ass ninja,'_ he added mentally with a smirk.

Rachel decided to edge nearer toward where the conversation was part out of curiosity and another out of instinct to be nearer.

"University of New York," Alice said, "It's not hard to miss if you're going down the right roads."

Jessica and the other three giggled, "You should come visit, and there are more interesting things than the sports. Depending on your pick," She gestured to herself and the others, "Unless your one of those people that like having an open relationship."

Raphael resisted narrowing his eyes. He saw where this was going, but he had to be polite. It was nice having someone to talk to who didn't know of the serious dangers that lurked in the shadows of the night. He smirked instead, "I'm sure there are," he agreed, but bypassed Jessica's 'relationship' statement, "Yes, I do believe I'll come to watch. When is it?"

The girls grinned looking at each other, "Next week. If you want, we can have a date afterwards."

"I think we might not, thanks." Rachel said, having enough of their flirting and his politeness. The girls narrowed their eyes at her and she merely wrapped her arm around him, placing her hand inside his back pocket, "Unfortunately we're going to be busy next week."

"Doing what?" Jessica demanded.

Rachel held up her left hand, "Planning our wedding." The girls looked horrified just for a split second before they looked at each other and looked her. She cocked an eyebrow at them and they decided now was a better time to leave. Kayla didn't waste time in mouthing _'See you next week anyway'_ and bounced off.

Raphael sighed, "Gomen..." he rubbed his neck, though he liked how Rachel had caught him up in her arms and then placed her hand in his back pocket. "Though, unfortunately, I'm a bit stuck now…"

"If you want to go that's fine." Rachel said gently taking her arm away, "I'm not going to be a control freak, but I just couldn't stand that! Agh! If I leave you alone for one second just one, not only will they come back but they might bring a fucking crowd, a fan-club if you will."

Raphael blinked, not understanding, "I have to look for some things, though," he pouted.

"Then I'll be nearby." Rachel said lightly, "I was merely teasing, Raph, though I was serious about the fan club…hmm…maybe I should tell them to go right ahead and make up. I used to be in a few." With that she left him to find whatever he wanted to look for, grinning at her own success and had to stomp at her screaming ranting self from taking over.

Matt was thanking god that it was her turn to do patrol, but it was a misfortune that Sam also had to be her patrol partner. Brianna and Leo wanted another training session just as Ellie and Jacob had gotten back from their shift. She was upset that Eletric didn't offer to take her place or better Sam's. "This is just great."

"I know right?" Sam said grinning.

Matt gave him a slight glare, "I wonder if this is how Bria feels when someone doesn't understand what the hell she's talking about."

"So you were being sarcastic. Well you just took my pride down a few notches." Sam pouted.

"Good," Matt said, "Maybe you'll stop making this game more real than it already is. Come on Sam, you know that the seed of uncertainty is planted in Rae's head, do you really want to make it worse?"

"I'm not doing it because she's your friend; I'm doing it because it was amusing."

"You suggested it!" Matt screamed.

"Yep, just because I felt like it was the best approach." Sam said, looking at her. "I mean, to you this is a high skilled game, it requires guts and a whole lot of uncaring. However, who said this was a game to me?"

"So then what is it?" Matt demanded.

Sam got up to her closely and touched her lips, "My goal is to make you fall in love with me."

"Like hell." Matt snapped.

"That's my goal." Sam said simply, "Trust me, Matthew, by the time this is done you won't be able to get me out of your head."

"Maybe, maybe not… I won't make it easy for you to win, and I doubt you will."

Sam pecked her lips, teasingly. "Doubts are all that's keeping me going, sweetling."


	19. Ice Rain

This is one of the longer chapters. Just go with it, please.

Ice Rain

Raphael grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, and then slipped on his gloves, "Yo, guys and ladies, I'm going to go out for some fresh air, that alright with you?" he asked smiling. Truth was, he was going to go back to his old ways for and while and find the University before he then would find out more information about the girls, as well as their games. He told Rae so she would know where he was.

"As long as you're careful," Leonardo said to him, "and you keep your cell on, just in case something happens."

Raph laughed, "Sure thing, Leo," he nodded and took his shell cell out, turned it on in front of his brother, and then set it in his coat pocket, "Happy?

"Very." Leo agreed, smiling a bit. "Come back safe."

"Sure, sure," Raph smiled.

"Jake!" Brianna stated the Twilight 'Jacob' quote, and the bird shape-shifter raised an eyebrow.

"By, gang," Raph snickered and waved.

"See ya, Raph!" Bria called to him, as well as several others.

Raphael laughed again before he left the base, easily slipping into the shadows and took off to find the University of New York.

Rachel wasn't sure if she should have been relieved to have him gone or worried. She looked over at where Matt was, the fling had gone on for too long, but she was pleased to know that she was sitting alone, but obviously in thought. Rachel had been scared to death that she was going to lose her best friend. She would have gone over and give her support, but decided that Matt needed some time on her own. She understood though, and was pretty happy that everything was piecing together.

Matt on the other hand was not at all pleased with the piecing together. She would have thought Rae would be clinging on to Raphael by now, and she couldn't believe that Sam had been right. Since that peck of a kiss she couldn't get him out of her head. She almost could see why Rae was scared of clinging on to Raph, but she knew that it couldn't go on any longer, even though there wasn't much progress.

The peck, as she loved to call it to Sam's annoyance, was sweet, and she knew that he could have just been teasing, but something told her that it wasn't true. This game had something more underneath it. She needed to talk to Sam about his plan. She stood up and walked over to the den, tired of hanging around the kitchen. Sam was sitting with a book on his lap, looking bored.

"How long have you been after me?" Matt asked him as he looked up from his book.

Sam blinked for a bit, "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"A night, a whole twenty four hours, and three," Matt replied.

The fire-wielder groaned, "I wasn't asking for a literal response. I've been after you…for a while now."

"Define a while." Matt said, folding her arms.

"Does it matter?" Sam asked, "I'm waiting to either getting a kind rejection or a polite acceptance."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "You've been after me for a while," She repeated, "And you're expecting that?"

"Well, a kind rejection would include a violent death if you're upset." Sam pointed out.

The blond shook her head, "I'm not upset. At least not at you…"

"Upset that you figured it out way too late and everyone else knew?"

"Pretty much," She admitted.

Sam smiled a bit, "Come here." He tossed the book aside and sort of stood up, as he grabbed her arms and dragged her into his lap.

Matt was absolutely shocked, she would have smacked him if it wasn't for his lips touching hers, his tongue lightly coating her bottom lip in asking for entrance. She had half of the mind to keep her mouth shut, but she parted.

Rachel was shocked, hurt, horrified…so many different emotions just crashed into her. Realization was the biggest one. Her friend wasn't about to leave Sam…she had been ready to continue forward…and now the redhead didn't have that rope anymore. It didn't slip from her hands, it broke right in half and she was scared…very scared.

She closed her eyes and walked to the front door, opened it, and shut it quietly…

Right when the door shut she took off at a run.

She didn't know where she was going and she really didn't care. She wanted to be left alone at the same time she wanted someone to find her. Her vision was blurred with tears, but she didn't dare cry and she kept herself running. How could that happen? She thought Matt was just flinging with him, and…it was her fault. She had been so stupid to not notice the changes. The warnings were fucking neon signs! She slowed down her pace. God she had been so stupid, so terribly stupid.

Rachel was scared, so scared. Matt was going to be her friend, but best friends weren't going to happen. They'd still talk, but the conversations will be strained since relationships demanded and demanded again that problems be shared with the significant other. She didn't know how far she ran or how far away she was from the base until she collapsed on her knees. She was scared, very scared.

What was she going to do? There was no one that knew her like Matt and even though she had been gone for three years, she still felt like the blond knew her like the back of her hand. They just clicked so simply. If Raphael was gone for so long, would things stay the same? She didn't know why, but for some reason that only made her even more frightened than she already was.

As if to fit her mood and her swirling emotions, rain started pouring and the sky became darker. However, through it all, the University of New York appeared in front of her as if by magic and it began to glow brighter, beckoning her inside for shelter.

Rachel sighed to herself; it couldn't hurt to use the University's porch for a while. The rain was freezing cold and she honestly didn't need a fever to go along with her happy plan on running out of the warehouse like she did. She walked toward it and sat down against the wall, the porch keeping her dry. She didn't dare ask if she could go inside, colleges were meant for people that could get the scholarships and pass the tests. She brought her legs closer to her and folded her arms. She should have brought a jacket, she regretted silently.

Time passed slowly.

Raphael took off his gloves as he walked into the University. He was glad the office was right there, so he didn't have to go searching for it and look like a fool. He reached the door just as the bell rang, and winced as the loud bell pierced through his head. He quickly got inside and sighed as the annoying sound was muffled.

"May I help you?" The secretary looked up over at the red-clad man, her eyebrows raised. And she thought black was the most overused color for students.

"Ah, yes," Raph blushed and stopped rubbing his ear, "Um…I came to find out more about an up-coming Girl's Basket Ball game that I was invited to." He nibbled on his lip, "Jessica, Irma, Alice, and Kayla are in it…"

"Let me check." The secretary said, lightly typing at the computer. "Yeah, it's scheduled for next week against a Berkeley College. They're going to be playing at our gym around seven." The secretary looked up at him, "Is this enough?"

Raph smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you. Would it be alright if I get a visitor's badge or something and explore a bit?" he asked, using 'visitor's badge' from a sign on the door before he walked in. He added in a lie that he hoped would stay that way, "I just moved here to New York, and I might come to school here. But I'd like to know how it works and such before I decide."

"Of coarse, as long as you don't disrupt the classes." The woman nodded and signed a little badge, "Just write your name here, and take a look around." She told him. "Make sure you wear it somewhere teachers can see it." She didn't want to have that fiasco happen anytime soon.

Raphael chuckled and nodded, taking a sharpie and wrote down his name before he pinned it easily to the pocket on his shirt and then took off his jacket. "Thank you, miss," he bowed to her before he left to do what he said he would do.

An hour had passed before the rain started, and then time passed slowly. He talked with the other students there as they passed to and from their classes. He even attended several of them, and talked with the teachers after the lessons. He cursed himself lightly as the bell rang with a different tone and he gathered from the excited shouts that it was the Lunch Bell.

He was finding his little white lie was turning into the truth.

The rain was pelting hard against the windows and it could even be heard through the walls and doors that lined the outside. The storm was turning into a hard ice-rain slash blizzard. Walking through the halls to the lunchroom, many voices including his own were ringing with concern about how they were going to get home.

The announcement speakers went on and school was now dismissed. Yet several were frightened and began asking their friends for rides home, and the bus people were agreeing for them to ride with them and stay the night even.

Raphael chewed at his lip. This was just perfect. And to make his concern even worse, his shell-cell rang.

Kayla noticed that the phone that was on the pocket, it was different than all the other phones she seen. "Are you in technology?" She asked lightly, "That's a cool phone."

Raphael blinked as he held his cell in his hand, "Who, me?" his eyes widened in mock horror, "Uh, no, Kayla, I'm not. Actually," he smiled, "My brother made this phone."

She laughed lightly, "Then tell him that he did a good job, he must have done a lot of work. The detail is cool." She smiled, "Better answer that, and I'll see you around sometime."

"Bye, and arigato…" he said putting the phone to his ear, "Be safe going home, alright? It looks horrible outside."

"Don't worry." Kayla said, with a slight grin, "The dorms are close to here." She walked out of the building.

"GOD DAMN IT, LEO, TELL HIM TO GO FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK _SAFELY_!" Bria's frightened and demanding screams came from the other end.

"I will chill," Leonardo's soothing voice told Bria before saying, "Raph, have you seen Rae? She hasn't been home and the weather's not the best, and Bria and all of us are worried."

"Oh, Bria's worried? I couldn't tell," Raph said sarcastically before looking at the windows as he swiftly wound through the halls to get to where he came in, "What do you mean Rachel hasn't been there? Who did what to make her leave?" he demanded. He knew for a fact even if the others doubted it, that Rachel wouldn't have left unless something caused her to.

"The second question I don't know about, but I mean Rachel left four, more or less hours ago and hasn't returned. As in she left, obviously." Leo told him, his tone defensive.

"Fuck off, Leo, I know that she obviously left and is not there now, but thanks for tell me she's been gone pretty much since this stupid storm started!" Raphael growled, "I'll bring her back, _safely_, just as Bria wants, alright?" he amended for his own harsh words.

"That's all we're hoping for." Leo replied, "See you back at the base, if the storm doesn't get worse, good luck. Call…" He hung up.

Raph huffed and whirled his jacket on and stuck his shell-cell in his pocket before slipping on his gloves.

This was just great.

The rain got harder, the ice was like sleet and she was freezing. Rachel didn't have a jacket and she was longing that the storm was getting worse, not better. She wanted to keep crying, she was at a debate on whether she should just leave or to stay. She knew it was dangerous to walk out of the shelter, but it was dangerous to just stay and wait.

The wind chilled her skin and her stomach was turning. She didn't want to get up, but she knew that she couldn't stay either. She wanted someone to hold her, someone to assure her that she wasn't alone, that she wasn't sinking.

Yet nothing happened and the storm was getting worse. She stood up and pushed her hair back. It was best to just brave the storm and hail a cab. Get back to some shelter, Matt's apartment if she could choke it down without sobbing, or something. Something was good. She walked out and stood at the curb. Holding out her hand, she was done waiting, and she didn't want to walk.

Cursing and swearing was heard coming from the doors behind her, and then complete silence.

She looked behind her to see who it was and blinked as her hand slowly went down, "Raph……I didn't follow you." She said quickly. "I swear."

"Rachel…" Raphael looked at her in shock, and then he quickly walked up to her, bringing her tightly into his arms, "I didn't know…I didn't feel anything…" he stammered. He had known she was broken just by the way she looked, and when she had turned to face him she saw that blank look in her eyes.

"You're freezing…" he pulled away long enough to take his jacket off and put it securely around her.

"Sorry, I didn't think about bringing a jacket…" Rachel stammered, "Thank you, and I don't blame you for not knowing…" She looked at the ground like she was kicking herself. "I mean…I was pretty messed up."

"I'm sorry," Raph wrapped her up again in his arms and led her across the street to the alleyways were they would get some safety from the wind and ice rain, "God, Rachel, I'm so sorry…" he repeated. Now that he was close to her, he could feel how hurt she was, and it seemed to transfer to him and make him feel worse for not noticing that something was wrong.

"It's alright, its fine." She murmured. "I just had a little shock this morning and went completely down—" She wanted to cry, she wanted to cry so badly, "I lied I'm not fine. I'm not fine." She looked at the ground. "It was a stupid…stupid thought that I kept holding on to and it's……well…the thought just……"

Raphael held Rachel closer and put his back against the wall, and he could feel their ties strengthen as he listened to her. "You can cry," he murmured as he tightened his grip.

"That's the funny thing, I want to but I can't." Rachel said, feeling hot tears sting her eyes, maybe she was crying and she couldn't feel it because of the rain. "I'm so scared, Raph." Her voice heightened, desperate. "So scared…"

"I'm here," Raphael whispered, "I won't let you fall," he nuzzled her affectionately, soothingly; "I'm here for you, Rachel. You're not alone."

She felt emotions just swirl, some happy, some sad and all she could do was grip on him tighter, "Don't go." She pleaded, "Stay. Please. Stay with me."

"I'm here," Raph repeated soothingly, "I'll never leave your side. You're not alone."

Rachel buried her head into his shoulder, holding him closer, trying find comfort in his words and his embrace. She was freaking out. She lost Matt to Sam, Andrew had Gabri and Bria had Leo, as unfair as it was. Everyone was going their separate ways and it scared her. What really freaked and pleased her was that she had tried to tail Raph even though she didn't go inside or anything. Even though she didn't know it, "I'm really sorry Raph," She said, "For always crying like I am……it shouldn't be like this."

"This is how it is," Raph told her, "It might not change now, but I can feel that it will soon, after the war is over." He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Rachel. I'm here for you."

"As always, I love you too." Rachel said holding on to him. "And honest to god Raph, I'm constantly surprised you haven't kicked my ass yet for always cutting you down like I do. Like I did…" She corrected herself. "That's going to change too, and not after the war."

Rachel deepened the kiss, the words 'believe' wasn't as much as a 'promise'. She knew that he deserved better, and just having those girls hang around him once proved to her that she had to stop acting like a loner, and start acting different. "I mean everything's going to change Raph." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away, "Take it in any form or shape you'd like." She kissed him deeply, "Now we need to either a) find a hotel or b) find our way home."

"I know the way back," Raph told her, "But I can have one of the others come get us while we walk," he fished for his cell and pulled it out of the jacket she was wearing. He hit the button for Leo's cell and held it to his ear, waiting for it to answer.

"Did you find her?" Were the first words out of Leonardo's mouth.

"Hai, I found her," Raph answered with a smile, "Could you set the tracker in the Battle Shell to my Cell and come get us? We'll start walking your way, using the alleys, but the storm's not letting up any time soon."

"Sure." Leo said, "Be careful." and hung up.

Rachel didn't know whether or not to insult or to just stay silent. Silent was good… "I'm thinking Bria freaked…"

"You are correct, my love," Raphael smiled in amusement.

She stared at him for a while, "Oh god Bria's going to kill us!" She groaned, "You will die a faster death than I will, just to let you know."

Raph laughed, "She just wanted you back safely, and safely I have you," he soothed.

"I know, I know." Rachel sighed softly, "But it's still isn't any fun when Bria freaks. You think I rant when I'm mad, try me when I'm high with worry. Bria's ten times worse than that. I'd get a crushing hug, bruises on my arms from her gripping and shaking me demanding if anyone hurt me, and then I think a rib will crack because she'll hug me again and toss me in the shower/bath. She might throw you in a separate one. Oh yeah, and I may go temporarily deaf from her yelling in my ear the same words 'OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!'" She heightened her voice to shout it, but not as bad.

Raphael laughed and shook his head, "Alright, I think I see what you meant now." He grinned and kissed her again before taking her hand and lead her through the alleys so he would meet Leo in the middle, "But I might just take that shower /with/ you instead," he winked, trying to make her happier. He could feel she was alright now, but he wanted to make sure of that.

"A bath sounds nice." She murmured, smiling at the thought, "I don't mind, but we're going to have to lock the door. If Ellie comes in it's always in dog form. That girl loves baths."

"A bath it is," Raphael smirked sensually, "And I'll even melt the frame around the door to make sure we _won't_ be disturbed." He kissed the area behind her ear and smiled, "I love you, and I'm glad you're alright."

"I love you too." She murmured, stopping his walk to gently kiss his lips and put her arm around him. "I'm glad that you're okay, too." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.


	20. Tying Loose Ends

Tying Loose Ends

Brianna waited anxiously, tapping her foot in an impatient manner. The others looked at her with amused expressions and a few sat in the farther seats or stood at the other side of the room because her scowl when they even suggested her calming down made the supernatural shiver. She glanced at her watch and then at the door. Finally when she jumped up and ran to it, it made the several watching her jump also.

She had the door open, making Leonardo almost fall along with her sharp pull since he had his hand on it. She caught him; made sure he was standing upright, before she tackled Rachel and dragged her inside also pulling Raphael along. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!" she cried happily as she almost crushed her sister in a bear hug.

"Sissy, careful," Rachel whimpered as she hugged back, "I may be used to this, but there are some people that are not. I'm alright. I didn't get run over…I didn't get lured into some dark alleyway……okay maybe I did……and I didn't talk to strangers." She repeated her common reply, "Next time I'll call if I'm coming home late or something."

"You're both soaking." Leo wasn't surprised that Rachel would be since she had ran out, but he wasn't expecting Raph to be as well, he didn't sound like he was in the storm when he called, but somewhere inside a building. "What happened?"

Bria loosened her grip, "Sumimasen," she blushed sheepishly and gave a more gentle hug, "Come on, you need to get into a shower before you catch cold," she smiled.

Raphael snickered, "I gave her my jacket and we talked a while before I called you," he answered and took Rachel's other hand, "She decided on a bath actually," he grinned mischievously.

Breast cancer is a disease that affects thousands of people nationwide every year. And for the Parker girls basketball team, the fight has been especially personal. Thursday night, the Pheasants hooped it up for a cure. For second year head coach Eliza Leloux, Thursday's game against Tea meant more about who was in the stands, rather than the record in the standings. "By providing a crowd full of pink, we wanted to decorate the whole gym with pink and make it an awareness to breast cancer and get the word out there," Leloux said. Leloux's mother, Joanne, succumbed to breast cancer five years ago and her grandmother is a survivor of the disease. Over the past couple of weeks, the Pheasants, including Leloux's sister Anna, have been selling these pink t-shirts in anticipation for the first annual "Hoopin' For A Cure," a fundraiser for breast cancer research. "I know my mom would be very proud of the efforts that the Parker community and the Tea community are supporting for breast cancer," Leloux said. "She was a big part of my life and I wanted to continue and kind of be her legacy to try to find that cure so other families don't have to go through what we went through." In addition to the coach and her sister, two other members of the Parker team have family members affected by breast cancer.

Rachel looked over at where Nao was and frowned, "She needs to see Lese or something." She felt a push, "Alright, alright! I'm going! Just make sure Ellie doesn't try to break the door or something." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. She already had a bath setting in her head, and luckily was always in the bathroom so she didn't need it like salts and candles…the perfect relaxation.

Raphael grinned and led Rachel up the stairs where the private bathrooms were for the couples of the gang. To their great luck, they got one that had a whirlpool tub instead of a regular one. He dragged her inside and let her go so she could do her thing, and while she was at it he secured the door so no one would interrupt them.

While she filled the tub, she went under the sink to get the three or four small candles, bath salt and she debated on whether or not she should use bubbles that were unscented. Deciding that this was enough she set them up and looked over to see that Raph was almost done…

She teasingly ran her hands up his sides, trying to get the shirt off, "I think Ellie can't get through that." She murmured softly, "So just leave it unfinished."

Raphael shivered with pleasure and did as he was told. He lifted his arms up so she could remove his shirt and then turned around to face her. He removed the jacket she still had on in a slow, teasing way and then reached up, taking off her shirt and bra in the same manner.

She purred softly under her breath. She lightly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and tore them off along with his boxers, her tongue coated her lips unconsciously. "The candles need to be lit, I couldn't find any matches." Her voice was breathless. Man she missed it, she missed all of this. Even though she doubted they were going to even attempt to make love, just being vulnerable was nice.

Raph growled out a deep purr in response to her own and nuzzled her neck, streaming butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone as he easily slipped down her pants and underwear. "You don't need any stinkin' matches with me around, babe," he rumbled in her ear and kissed her sweet spot, smirking as she shivered.

He aimed tiny sparks at the candles and successfully lit them up before he reached behind him and flicked off the lights.

Everyone in the room was relieved that Bria had finally seen that her sister was alright. The tapping foot and glares were already nerve-whacking as it was. Matt's nerves and thoughts were on haywire mode. She overheard the conversation through Leo's phone, and knew that Raphael had a point. Someone did something to make her leave…and Matt had a very bad feeling that it was something she did.

Sam noticed that Matt was looking down and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her back, resting it on the couch. "What's up?"

"Just upset. More like wondering."

"About why Rae left? I think I saw her watching us kiss." Matt looked horrified, and Sam quickly amended, "I mean, I think."

"I know you think, but still…"

"It got them closer." Sam pointed out, "Very close if you hadn't realized."

"I realized," Matt said, paled, "But still, I feel terrible…that wasn't a good way to find out."

"It kicked her ass and it made her open her eyes, which are a good deal for me." The fire-wielder claimed, "And she's getting laid I think."

"Even I wouldn't stand for that." Matt glared at him. "I mean I'm glad that she's getting something out of the torture we put her through, more like you."

"Because I kissed you first it makes it my fault right?" He asked, bored.

"Yes!" Matt folded her arms.

Sam easily pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek, "I can live with that. We'll just have to apologize, if she needs one."

"…Then that would add insult to injury moron." Matt muttered.

"Because you're the drag-queen, forgive me." Sam murmured, lightly nipping her neck.

"Because I'm her friend, you ass," Matt hissed, but kissed him softly. "Not because of anything else."

"Not because you're her ex-lover?" Sam implored.

"Not even." Matt said, "We're friends at least that are how I think we are and that's how I pray it stays. I just hope Raph doesn't break her heart."

"Interesting, I'm sure she's going to say the same thing to me." Sam lightly kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her. "Break your heart, my neck gets broken; at least I think that's how it works."

"That's exactly how it works." Matt smirked.

"That's not fair; if anything one of my friends should be telling you the same thing."

"That's not how it works." Matt lightly kissed his lips, "Just take what you have and hold it, because if you fight the tradition you're going to get burned and have an ass kicking."

"I don't think I like the sounds of that, at the same time I wouldn't really mind testing the bounds of tradition. I doubt they can hold." Sam said, lightly nuzzling her neck.

"Right," Matt murmured, "Right."

Raphael sighed contently as he slid Rachel across the tub and into his arms, nuzzling her neck. The water had a very tiny tint of pink from their rough yet very pleasurable play that included nipping, biting, clawing, and lip bruising. He chuckled to himself and kissed a hickey he had made on her neck tenderly.

Rachel was very happy and peaceful. The waters were still warm, though by now they would have been very cool. "That was nice." She murmured happily, blissful, content, all those emotions were in her words and in her aura.

Raph smiled, holding her closer, "I'm delighted that you feel that way," he told her, the sensational feeling of their auras still melting, swirling, and bonding together surrounding him. He knew that their link was strengthened beyond belief now, and he no longer worried about it.

"What are you thinking about?" She murmured softly, nuzzling his neck and adjusted herself against him, loving the sensation of skin on skin.

"Just…about yesterday…I am no longer worried about us, but I would still like to have our wedding soon…For reasons even I am uncertain of," He pulled her hair out of the way and kissed her neck more, "Did you mean what you were saying to the girls?" he asked softly.

"Which part?" She asked, "The fan-club?" She tilted her neck lightly, allowing him to kiss more, easier.

"About…planning our wedding…" Raph answered slowly, not wishing to start another unintentional fight because she was afraid of commitment, as he had gathered a bit too late that time.

Rachel thought for a minute, she had said that on impulse. However, she had to admit it was going to be nice. Getting married, but it scared her. He was here, he practically saved her, and she was scared of commitment. She snickered to herself, she was scared of commitment and he did so much for her. "I was." She replied, "Planning the wedding…I meant…I was serious about telling the girls that."

"What date did you have in mind?" Rachel murmured, wanting to know if he had an idea.

Raph placed his chin on her shoulder and sighed contently, happily, "February first, maybe…it really doesn't take that long for us to set a party or _something_ up, especially since we all usually pitch in…" he mused.

"A party or anything doesn't take long, but we both need something to wear." Rachel murmured to him, smiling a bit. "I intend to make your mouth drop when I walk down the aisle."

"Nothing poofy," Raph pleaded, "I've seen some ridiculously poofy girly wedding dresses, and I can't see you in one, it's just not you...I picture something more sleek and elegant," he nuzzled her, "Nothing poofy," he repeated, "That's all I ask."

She laughed, "Sleek and elegant? I can try, but our kid might make that hard." She leaned against him more. "But I can try…"

Raph kissed her gently again, lightly deepening it before he pulled away again, "Just so long as you'll be alright," he agreed and smiled before he left the base. The storm from the last time had only lasted good two or three days, but today it was like it had never happened, and even more snow was gone. He took the car that Nicky had actually brought for him to borrow and shortly arrived at the University.

He parked and already had several girls as well as guys crowding around to see who was driving the shiny and no doubt expensive pure red ford mustang that purred like any car-lover's dream come true. He smirked, _'Success.'_

Raph made sure everything was secured and worked a little magic so if anyone was lucky enough to break in, would get a nasty shock. He opened the door just as he saw the four who had invited him come to see what the ruckus was about.

"Nice car!" Kayla practically pushed everyone to look at the car, "Red, mustang, classic. This had to cost fucking a lot of money. What are you, a rich man's son?" She ran her fingers on the hood, "Six cylinder engines, I think has good gas mileage, and I bet you anything that this kind of car is what anyone would kill for." She eyed him, "You better watch your back." She teased.

Raphael grinned cattily, "You're a car girl, are you? Nice. However, I'm not worried about my pet here," he laughed, "Or about my own back. I'm tougher than I seem, sweets," he told her as he fell into his thick Brooklyn accent. He glanced at his watch, "I assume the game starts soon, or do you play later on during the A-game?" he asked. He had taken the weekend to brush up on a ton of things.

"We only have an half-an-hour. Some students are cleaning up the gym, we had a prep hour." She looked at the car, "Wow...just wow. What's your family name? You have to be rich for this. Really rich…"

"Hamato is my family name," Raphael answered honestly; "Raphael Hamato is my name." He knew Kayla knew his name as well as the other three, but he said it for the listening crowd.

"Wait a minute. Hamato…Hamato, I read that in a book somewhere, you wouldn't happen to be related to Yoshi Hamato would you?" Kayla was majoring in World History, but Japanese History stuck with her.

Irma gasped, she too was taking that class and the name also sounded familiar, "Can't be, can it?"

"No wonder your fucking rich." Kayla groaned, slapping her forehead. "He's a famous martial artist, and he can wield weapons, he passed it down it's a family thing."

"Hold on, then if he's a Hamato and is a weapon wielder than what about the girl you're arranged to be married to? What's her skill that that was admirable to the eye or was on her family's side?" Irma wasn't being snide, she was being curious.

Raphael burst out laughing. It took a moment before he could compose himself enough to get an answer out, "Arranged to be married? Hell no. I picked her myself, she's mine, and I am also hers." He grinned, and then his smile turned soft, "Those of you who believe my girl is a so-called slut, and then you are judgmental bitches and bastards, and no apologies on that."

He closed his eyes, smirking, "Rachel, like me, has many secrets. She can pack a wallop with her words, throw an even bigger punch if she gets pissed enough, and will show no mercy if you harm someone she cares for." Raph chuckled, "Her 'skill' that made me admire her was the thick barriers around her that only her half-sister seemed to be able to get through. I guess I wanted to also get through to her," he admitted.

"Rachel…" One of the boys muttered before gasping, "You can't mean that you're engaged to the Starlight Seer! Oh my god!"

"Starlight Seer?" Kayla asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of fan-based name off of a role-playing site, Marco?"

"No! I got my fortune told there two years ago." Marco said, "That's the name of her store, or at least was. It's been vacant for a while. I thought that as her underneath the porch." He rubbed the back of his neck, "How did you two ever hook up? I mean a Seer with a Weapon-Wielder?"

"Well in Japan, Seers were considered useful to warriors." Kayla said, "At least that's what I studied."

"Wow, so your rich have a seer for a fiancé, and we met on bad terms more than once." Irma said impressed. "I'm surprised."

"You are very much correct," Raph told Kayla. He glanced at Irma, "Maybe then you'll think twice about judging someone next time?" he asked her with a point to his words.

Irma nodded and Marco asked. He had a bright face, but it was obvious by his completion that he didn't like the sun at all, "So, are you going to come here to study someday?

Raphael frowned, but after a moment of thought he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Hai, I do believe I will." He didn't know when or how, but he was somehow certain that he would definitely come here to join them.


End file.
